Life Lessons from a Hyuga Perspective
by Esum Amla
Summary: Hyugacentric. A series of short stories on life towards the sun. Featuring Hiashi, Hizashi, Hanabi, Hinata and Neji in various, defining moments in their lives. Rated for language.
1. ONE

A/N: While going through my old writings, I came across this list of 'life lessons' that I had received in an email years ago and decided it must be worth keeping. Upon finding it again, I decided I would issue myself the challenge of writing a short story inspired by each lesson. So far I'm having a lot of fun with it. All the stories center on the Hyuga family in some form or fashion but other characters will make their guest appearance as well. Most of the stories are stand-alones but there will be some stories that encompass more than one life lesson. There are 21 life lessons total so we'll see where this goes. Reviews are welcome!

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**ONE: Give people more than they expect and do it cheerfully.**

A young Hiashi sighed wearily as he looked at the bullies waiting for him a few yards ahead of him. Of course they looked as though they were minding their own business, but after a week of torments, Hiashi knew better.

He had considered finding a detour home but the only options appeared climbing over fences and sulking through neighbors' yards like a common criminal and his youthful pride made him balk at even following the idea through.

The future head of the Hyuga clan unable to stand up for himself? Hiashi's face reddened at the embarrassing thought. Beaten and teased by a bunch of plebeian nobodies, his father would be ashamed of him if he knew the truth. So far he was able to explain away the bruises and black eye on training and his father was too busy and mostly satisfied with the explanation to think otherwise. He only reminded him that appearances were important for a clan leader. Standing before elder council members or a rival clan with a black eye only shows that you're weak so make an effort to keep that in mind, his father had said absently.

Hiashi was not weak.

But he was scared. There were five of them to his one and even with his Byakugan, they eventually overwhelmed him.

He gave another sigh to steel his nerves and made his way down the road towards the waiting bullies. He will not run.

"Well, take a look at who it is. Milk Boy!"

He didn't know why they started calling him that. Perhaps it was something to do with his eyes or his very pale skin. In a voice that carried more confidence than he actually felt, he said forcefully, "I wish to pass. Let me through!"

"Ooooohhh," the boys said in unison, mocking him. Hiashi's face reddened in mortification but he stood his ground.

"Sounds like he's serious this time, guys," the biggest boy said; their leader. He pushed off the tree he was leaning on and started to circle behind Hiashi. "We'll be happy to let you pass. All you have to do is pay the toll."

Hiashi clenched his fist and swallowed nervously. "I do not have any money," he said softly.

"Meh, too bad," the leader shrugged helplessly. "Well, let's see what you have in here."

Before Hiashi could react, his tote bag was torn ruthlessly from his back. He turned around but he was struck hard in the gut by a well timed fist. He dropped to the ground, choking and gasping for air. Two more boys brutally held him down from behind, knocking what precious air he had left out of him. They forced him to watch while their leader rummaged through his things, throwing out books and papers.

They laughed cruelly when their leader dumped out the remaining items and threw his bag a distance away, unhappy with what he found.

"Well, Milk Boy, you know what this means, don't ya?" the big boy said, cracking his knuckles as he approached.

Hiashi struggled in vain to get up but the boys' hold was too strong for him and he was still winded from the first strike. His eyes watered with pain and shame.

The boy reared back to strike him but was suddenly pounced upon by a very pissed Hyuga Hizashi who seemed to have come from nowhere.

The big boy squealed in fright as Hizashi beat him mercilessly to the ground and then proceeded to beat him some more.

Hiashi and the other bullies were motionless in shock and surprise at the fury Hizashi displayed. It wasn't long before the leader of the misfortunate gang was crying and tearfully begging Hizashi to stop.

He did but not before grabbing the bloodied boy by the hair and shoving his face into the dirt. He turned his glare towards the other boys, the chakra veins burning hotly around his eyes.

"Get your _fucking_ hands off my brother and start running because you're next!"

There was no hesitation. After witnessing the beat down of their illustrious leader, the other boys immediately lost their nerve and ran away in a panic.

Hiashi slowly got up, holding his middle carefully. Between the punch and being forced to the ground, he suspected he might have cracked a rib. It hurt to breathe.

"Ah, that's how you have to deal with low-lifes like these," Hizashi commented drily as he helped guide his brother over to the tree to rest. "You!" he shouted to the poor boy still laying in the dirt, "Stop your crying and pick up every last book and paper for my brother and be quick about it!" He turned his attention back to Hiashi once he was satisfied the task was underway. "Sorry it took me so long to figure out what was going on."

Hiashi wiped at his eyes in frustration, embarrassed by the tears and his dirtied appearance. "I could not stand up for myself," he said softly in a watery voice.

"I thought you did alright," Hizashi said confidently. "You didn't run. That's something. He turned his attention back to the rehabilitated bully. "Just leave the bag right where it is, jack ass, and be on your way. If I see you harassing my brother again, I will stomp your ass again, got it?"

Hiashi was not comforted and secretly envied his brother for his brash, can-do attitude. He simply watched the boy who tormented him limp home.

"Come on. Let's go," Hizashi said as he carefully took his brother by the arm that was not holding his middle. "The sooner I get you home, the sooner I can deliver those four other ass kickings. One must follow through on their promises."


	2. TWO

A/N: This short story was inspired by a movie I saw a while back. It was a tough one to write but I'm sticking with it. Enjoy!

**TWO: Marry a man/woman you love to talk to. As you get older, their conversational skills will be as important as any other.**

Hiashi waited patiently in the tea room for his guest to arrive. His outward stoic appearance hid his nervous anxiety very well for this was not a typical meeting. The council had decided that he needed to marry and had arranged for a match maker to select suitable matches.

She had selected ten possible candidates and Hiashi was expected to meet with all of them individually today (for only fifteen minutes) and make his decision by the end of the week.

It all felt very strange. People his age went out on dates, which he imagined lasted longer than fifteen minutes, before they got married. They certainly did not have a match maker do the work for them nor did they have a week to make a decision that could affect the rest of their lives.

But they also were not leader of a very old and very traditional clan. Hiashi could not even begin to imagine the council's reaction if he suggested the idea of him dating. But he did hold on to the unrealistic hope that this aspect of his life could be his to control. It would have been nice to connect with someone at a personal level who wasn't interested in him for political reasons. In the end, he was told that he had one singular duty out of the whole deal and that was to produce an heir (a boy preferably, they were quite clear on that). Whether or not he actually liked the woman was irrelevant.

He was absolutely convinced the whole thing would be a disaster but he had long since resigned himself to destiny and waited.

"My lord, your first guest has arrived."

"Send her in," he ordered.

The door opened and the most beautiful woman Hiashi had ever seen in his life step into the room.

Hiashi was speechless. It took all of his will power and mental training not to blush at the sudden feelings that assailed him. All of his experience in diplomacy abandoned him and his mind turned to putty.

"Hello, Lord Hiashi," the woman greeted pleasantly. "It is an honor to meet you." She smiled at him and didn't seem at all bothered by his lack of greeting. She appeared to be a woman who accepted things as they were and had an air of confidence that further flummoxed the clan leader. "When my father told me that the match maker selected me to meet with you, I couldn't believe it. Though I did have to leave my dance company in the middle of the tour, she said in afterthought. That was disappointing but Father would not be swayed."

She walked over and gracefully sat across from him and studied him intently. "But I just had to meet you," she said earnestly. She smiled and cocked her head to the side in thought. "It is so strange. All my life, all I wanted to do was dance. I committed years to my training. Years, my lord." She paused and became suddenly serious. "I'm now the principle ballerina of one of the most renowned dance companies in the world, Lord Hiashi." She cocked an eyebrow at him as though daring him not to acknowledge her skill.

It was all so…inappropriate. She spoke to him as though they were equals but still held enough regard for decorum to keep him off balanced. He couldn't think straight!

And she smelled divine.

"But when I heard your name, I…just had to meet you," she continued as she began the tea ceremony, pouring the tea gracefully in Hiashi's cup before filling her own. Her movements were flawless, steady and beautiful. When she finished, she set the tea pot down without a sound. "Have you ever had that feeling?" she asked conversationally, "that almost instinctual feeling of being pulled towards someone for no reason other than just needing to be near them if only for a moment."

Hiashi still couldn't find his voice and could only look at her. If she thought he was an idiot, he wouldn't blame her.

But instead she laughed softly at herself. "Forgive me. Father told me not to talk too much." She looked at him and her eyes were warm and light. "But I feel this ease with you. I suppose that is why I felt this pull towards you even though I had no idea who you were beyond hearsay. You've made quite a name for the Hyuga clan around Fire Country. Cute too," she added after careful thought.

Hiashi blinked but otherwise could say nothing.

"But," she added with finality and her seriousness returned, "I am not interested in getting married right now, despite my father's best intentions. Forgive me, my lord, but I worked too hard to become a principle ballerina to give it up now. Besides, I would not be good clan wife. I honestly do not know why the match maker selected me. I think my father may have pulled some monetary strings." She laughed at the thought. "Regardless, I hope you're not too displeased with me for wasting your time. I will make it up to you by sending you two tickets to our next performance; for you and your new wife."

She rose gracefully and bowed. "I will not waste anymore of your time. I enjoyed our conversation immensely, my lord. I wish you much success." She walked towards the door, bowed again and left.

Hiashi took a deep cleansing breath, looking down and appearing to notice for the first time the tea she poured for him. He picked up the small cup and drank from it carefully.

A servant entered the room, bowing respectfully. "My lord, shall I bring in your next guest?"

He set down his cup thoughtfully. "No, send them all home. I have made my decision."


	3. THREE

A/N: Here's a quick one!

**THREE: Don't believe all you hear, spend all you have or sleep all you want.**

Hanabi looked at herself in the mirror, turning this way and that, trying to visualize exactly how it would look. The more thought she put into it, the more confident she became that she would go through with it, despite her sister's earlier warnings.

But even Hinata had to acknowledge that it was a cute idea.

"Father will be furious if he finds out," Hinata had warned.

But as far as Hanabi was concerned, what Father doesn't know, won't hurt him. She could not even imagine the circumstances that would even bring it to his attention. It would be her little secret.

But then again, the small risk of getting caught added to the appeal of the act. '_The elders would shit_,' she thought gleefully. '_Those stuffy prudes wouldn't know what to do with themselves._' After hearing them constantly prattle on about Hyuga this and heiress that, this would be her way of telling them what she thinks of their traditions and rules. It was her choice. Her life.

Her body.

She checked herself out at a different angle in the mirror and made her decision. There was no turning back.

She was going to get that Hello Kitty tattooed to her right butt cheek. It was definitely her best side.


	4. FOUR

**FOUR: When you say, "I love you," mean it.**

It was only because Hiashi was a devoted insomniac that he was in the courtyard when a very drunk Hyuga Neji came stumbling home after a celebration with his comrades.

He observed the young jounin quietly from his sitting place and noticed that despite being well inebriated, his nephew's coordination and movements were still remarkably excellent for one his age. He could probably still put up a good fight even if he won't remember it the next day.

'_Just like his father,_' the clan leader thought with a sigh as he set aside the reports he was reading. Hizashi was known in the village not only for his skills as a shinobi but for his drinking as well. Thankfully, he was a happy drunk and his drunken antics were for the most part harmless so Hiashi had no reason to call his brother out on his habit so long as he continued to perform his duties competently, which he did to the very end.

But that did not mean Hiashi wanted his nephew to follow his father down this particular path.

"Neji," he called as he approached slowly.

The young man started noticeably and turned around as quickly as he could. His eyes were wide with surprise but sleepy and unfocused with the alcohol. "Uncle Hiashi," he greeted. He swayed for a moment in silence trying to concentrate. "Hi."

This short exchange gave the clan leader a pretty good idea of how intoxicated Neji was. The boy always went through great pains to be as formal as possible. He never called him 'Uncle' even on a good day. "Neji, have you been drinking?" he asked patiently.

"A little," the boy answered truthfully. "It…it was Kiba's birthday."

"I see," Hiashi said as he steadied the boy by holding him by the elbow. He surmised that 'a little' was an understatement. Neji looked on the verge of passing out. The Branch quarters were a long ways off so Hiashi opted to take the boy back to his private rooms. "Is Kiba a friend of yours," he asked as he started to guide them back to his suite.

"No, well," Neji paused as though he had to think about it, "we've been on missions and stuff…but we don't hang out or anything like that. He invited me because I'm Hinata's cousin, that's all."

"I see," Hiashi replied, making a mental note to follow up on this Kiba character.

"I don't have many friends," Neji slurred frankly.

Hiashi frowned at this but didn't say anything. He slid open the door and all but carried the boy inside who had decided at some point between making his comment and waiting for the door to open that he was no longer in the mood for walking.

"Come on, Neji!" the clan leader grunted as he maneuvered the near dead weight of his nephew towards the chaise longue in the family sitting room. He was grateful Hanabi was staying with friends and Hinata was away on a mission. He imagined the two of them made quite a sight at the moment.

He practically dropped the boy on the couch and Neji laid where he landed; on his stomach, face down in the pillow.

Hiashi sighed irritably, '_Just like his father,_' and positioned the boy on his back so he wouldn't suffocate. He then went about and collected an extra blanket and a waste basket in the event that Neji's body decided the stomach contents had to go.

He set the basket on the floor next to the boy's head and was spreading the blanket over him when Neji roused himself to wakefulness.

"Uncle Hiashi?"

"Yes, Neji," Hiashi answered, slightly unnerved by his nephew's atypical familiarity. He continued to arrange the blanket comfortably around the boy's prone form.

Neji lolled his head back until it hit the back of the sofa. His eyes were open only to slits. "Did my father…have a lot of friends?"

Hiashi arched an eyebrow thoughtfully. "Well," he began slowly, "Hizashi—your father-made friends easily. People liked him."

"Because he was kind?" Neji asked and his voice was tired and far away.

"I wouldn't go that far," Hiashi chuckled as he sat on the edge of the couch with his back to the boy. "Hizashi had a stubborn streak as long and wide as the ocean and an amazing temper." Hiashi smiled at the memories forming in his mind. "But he had a strong sense of fairness and he liked looking out for people. He was a good person."

"He was…always kind to me…He…"

Hiashi looked over his shoulder to find that Neji had passed out mid-sentence. He smiled sadly. "Yes, that's because he loved you like nothing else in this world. You were his own."

Hiashi got up, retrieved his reports from outside and settled himself in a comfortable chair near his sleeping nephew. He was still wide awake and had more peace of mind with the idea of staying nearby.

Besides, he needed time to recall his brother's miracle cure for hangovers.


	5. FIVE

A/N: This story is part one of what I'm thinking will involve three parts total so its a little long compared to the stand-alones. It was fun to write. I hope you enjoy.

**FIVE: Love deeply and passionately. You might get hurt but it's the only way to live life completely.**

"Naruto, we can't do that!"

Hinata was absolutely appalled that her subconscious would come up with such a dream: Naruto and herself in a lake of chocolate. She knew without a doubt that she was naked and she had a sneaking suspicion that the boy of her dreams (literally) was naked as well.

She couldn't verify it however because she refused to look at him lest she risk fainting and drowning.

"Why not?" Dream Naruto asked with an adorable pout. He swam closer to her, which naturally forced the flustered Hyuga to retreat in a panic.

"B-Because we're in a lake of chocolate," she reasoned, perturbed that she was even having this conversation, "and I refuse to have sex in food. It's not proper." Hinata sincerely hated dreams like this. Nothing made sense and she usually woke up feeling very frustrated and bothered. With an exasperated sigh, she turned and made her way to the chocolate cake shore.

"Aw, Hinata, don't be this way." Somehow Dream Naruto managed to get incredibly close to her, wrapping his chocolaty arms around her waist. She squeaked in mortification. "We're all alone. We can do whatever we want." He started nibbling on her ear to emphasize his point.

"Naruto!" Hinata turned to face him but suddenly remembered her own nakedness and the hyperactive ninja's close proximity. She flew from the lake, desperate to put some distance between them and calm her nerves. Her feet sank slightly in the spongy texture of the shore as she searched near frantic for her clothes. Surely, she had clothes around here somewhere. Perhaps behind the whip cream bushes?

"I thought this was what you wanted," Dream Naruto said slowly, suddenly standing before her in all his naked glory. Hinata thought she might die. She could feel the nose bleed coming on.

She bowed her head to maintain the boy's modesty. "You're not real," she said quietly, sadly. "None of this is real."

"Does that matter?"

"Yes, of course it does," she answered, looking at him but then quickly turning away. "Th-" It started raining sprinkles.

Sprinkles?

Hinata took a moment to appreciate the bizarreness of the dream. Perhaps, she mused lucidly, the crash diet has gone too far. "The real Naruto would not want me like this. He wouldn't see me in…that way."

"Hina-"

"No, stop it!" she shouted, covering her ears because she didn't want to hear his voice talking to her in that tone, as though she was the most important person in his world. It hurt because it wasn't true. "It's not going to happen so stop asking me!"

"Hinata?"

"No means no, Naruto!"

"Hina-chan!"

A different voice. Not Naruto's. Hinata's snapped opened her eyes to find herself in her bedroom with Hanabi staring down at her with a worried expression. She sat up abruptly. "Hanabi? What are you doing here?"

"It's time for breakfast. I came to wake you," Hanabi replied, sounding a little put out. "Don't concern yourself with thanking me or anything."

Hinata gave her sister an apologetic look as she rose from bed and proceeded to get herself ready. The dream left her feeling out of sorts. She hoped she didn't talk in her sleep.

"Hina-chan?"

"Yes, Hanabi?"

"What's wrong with chocolate?"

Of course she should know at this point in the eighteen years of her life that hoping for anything remotely good was an exercise in naïve stupidity. Apparently, she was born solely to amuse Fate…and she was a bitch, Hinata conceded despairingly.

Her face was burning hot with embarrassment and she was pretty sure an eloquent response will NOT be forthcoming given she was prone to stumbling nervously over her words when put on the spot. Fortunately, she had her back turned to her sister so the young Hyuga couldn't see her face, which no doubt was the color of a tomato. "W-Why do you ask?"

Hanabi shrugged indifferently. "Oh, I don't know. You were talking about how you wouldn't do something with chocolate. I was just wondering what that could possibly be. I think chocolate is pretty awesome!"

'_Breathe, Hinata. Just breathe_.' "It was just a dream, Hanabi. I was talking in my sleep."

The young Hyuga eyes lit up. "You were dreaming about chocolate. That is so cool. I only dream about training and monsters chasing me all over the place. Tell me the dream. I want to know!"

"I-I-I don't r-remember." If only the floor would open up and swallow her whole. That would be a great help.

"God, can you at least try to put in some effort when you lie," Hanabi rolled her white eyes unimpressed. "I think you just insulted my intelligence."

Hinata blushed again. "Can we just leave it alone? It was just a dream."

Hanabi, being the little sister that she was, began to pout obnoxiously. "But I want to know," she whined dramatically. She threw herself on the bed and threw an arm over her eyes, one, because it was early in the morning and Hanabi was never a morning person and two, to add a little flair to her impending rant. "What were you doing with chocolate that you don't wan-"

Suddenly the young Hyuga got a sly look on her face and bolted upright staring at her sister knowingly. The change in attitude made Hinata very anxious. She clutched her training gear protectively in front of her and once again cursed Fate for having her grow up with a group of people that 'had no blind spots.'

"It was a sex dream, wasn't it?"

Rather than answering (because really, what was the point), Hinata fled the room mortified, followed immediately by Hanabi who was now acting very un-Hyuga in her glee.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Hanabi shouted after her. "You animal! I didn't even know you had it in you."

"Hanabi, I must insist that you drop the subject right this moment," Hinata cried out, running, not walking, to the main dining hall. It was probably the only time in her life where she was eager to sit with her extended family for any length of time. Anything—_anything_—than what she was enduring right now.

"Hinata, you have nothing to be ashamed of. Who was it? You can tell me!"

Hinata was having a hard time believing her sister's ability to be discreet considering she was currently screaming at the top of her lungs. The strange thing amidst this nightmare of a morning was that Hinata understood that Hanabi had the sincerest intentions. The young Hyuga probably saw the opportunity for sister bonding and was getting carried away. They hardly spent any time together since Hinata started taking more missions.

Cursing her empathy, Hinata stopped suddenly and turned to face her sister who almost plowed right into her. The older sister grabbed the smaller girl firmly by the shoulders and shook her slightly to be certain she had the girl's attention.

"If I tell you, will you promise to stop this atrocious behavior?"

"Yes, yes. A thousand times yes." Hanabi was practically bouncing with anticipation.

Hinata narrowed her eyes. "And if you tell anyone I will kill you. I will come into your room and smother you with a pillow, so help me, I will do it and I will not rest until the job is done."

"Okay, okay."

"Hanabi."

"OK!"

"Alright," Hinata firmly placed her hand over her sister's mouth and checked the halls quickly before pulling them both into the nearest vacant room she could find.

"Why are we in the broom closet?"

"I didn't want to talk about this in the hallway where anyone and everyone could see us…and… I didn't realize this was a broom closet."

"Hina-chan."

"What is it?"

"We're Hyuga. We live with other Hyugas. They can see us."

"…Do you want to hear about the dream or not?"

"Sorry. Please proceed."

Hinata took a deep breath and then went into the details of the bizarre sex dream, mentioning the chocolate lake, the chocolate cake beach and the raining sprinkles. She glossed over the nudity and exhibitionism because she was still coming to terms with it herself and it was difficult to put into words.

When she was finished, Hanabi was nodding in appreciation. "Nice, although I must say that crash diet is making you crazy."

"I know."

"It's alright to have a sweet every once and a while."

"Says the person who has no weight problem whatsoever." That was another issue Hinata cursed Fate over. Apparently, she was the only person in the entire clan to inherit the fat gene. It was a never ending, demoralizing battle to keep her weight under control.

"Whatever," Hanabi muttered dismissively. "So are you going to tell him?"

"Tell who what?" Hinata blinked at the sudden change in topic. Her sister had peculiar habit of doing that. It gave their father and Neji fits.

"The guy in your dream that you like him. Unless he was some figment of your imagination."

Hinata fumbled desperately for words.

"Ok, he's not a figment of your imagination. Got it. God, you are such a terrible liar."

"Don't read too much into it, Hanabi, it was just a dream." Hinata pushed her way out of the broom closet and blushed furiously when she ran into a very perplexed housekeeper. The day was not starting off well at all. She was feeling the vague onset of illness. One can only take so much embarrassment before breakfast.

"But Hina-chan," Hanabi said earnestly, following behind her sister, "You do realize that your subconscious is trying to tell you something, right? You must acknowledge your sexual passions or they will stay pent up inside you until you explode—"

"What? Wait a minute," Hinata was now staring incredulously at her baby sister. "Since when did you become the expert on pent up…anything?"

Hanabi chuckled softly at her sister's embarrassment but then shrugged her shoulders. "I found Aunt Hiriko's romantic novel stash. It's very insightful."

They reached the entrance to the dining hall. They could see that they were one of the last to arrive. Everyone was already seated and eating, which meant that an inconspicuous entrance was not likely. Hinata sighed. "You shouldn't read such material. It'll rot your brain."

"Says the person having the kinky sex dreams."

Hinata resisted the strong urge to bury her face in her hands. Now that she was amongst family, she had to keep up appearances. Instead she made a beeline towards the main family table, thankful that her father wasn't present.

"Father is in a meeting," her sister supplied helpfully as she sat herself across from her sister. "The council is pestering him about something or another."

"The trade talks, Hanabi," Hinata admonished gently. "You need to pay better attention to such things."

Hanabi rolled her eyes but otherwise gave no comment. At these moments, Hinata sensed that her sister was holding back. She didn't know what was stopping her because she imagined that Hanabi holding back on anything caused her great physical pain and discomfort. But Hinata had the strong sense that Hanabi was…disappointed whenever she reminded her of her responsibilities; responsibilities that, by birthright, were her burden to bear.

Hinata sighed and shook herself out of her morose thoughts. She would dwell upon her inadequacies later. For now, she simply requested the grapefruit and poached salmon for her breakfast.

"You know you need to watch out for Freudian slips and all that," Hanabi commented casually when the servant left to fulfill Hinata's request.

Hinata stared at her sister for a few seconds before she gave up on deciphering the strange comment. "What?"

"Your sex dream," Hanabi reminded encouragingly.

"We are not having this conversation."

"Fine. Don't come crying to me when you're talking to Father and instead of saying tax exemption you say penis."

"You're wretched!"

"And you're horny. But I'm not judging you. We live in a repressed culture."

Hinata decided then that appearances can be damned and she buried her face in her palms. "For the love of god," she pleaded in utter mortification, "please just be silent."

"I'm just looking out for you, sis," Hanabi replied nonplussed, smiling when the servant brought their food. "These issues can manifest themselves without rhyme or reason. We wouldn't want to compromise missions, would we?"

Hinata lifted her hands out of her hands and looked at her sister confidently. "I assure you that there will be no need to worry about that."

When she's later standing in the Hokage's office next to Naruto receiving mission orders that would require her to travel alone with the hyperactive ninja for a week, Hinata remembered that Fate had it out for her.

Naruto turned to her then and gave her one of his shy, big smiles, complete with a hand absently rubbing the back of his head.

It was quite charming.

Hinata's face flushed noticeably.

"Oh, dear."

TBC


	6. SIX

A/N: This is a stand-alone that features Team Gai before they were Team Gai. Thank you to those who have taken the time to read and a really big thank to those who took the time to review. Enjoy!

**SIX: When you say, "I'm sorry," look the person in the eye.**

"I don't think that's a good idea, Lee," said a dubious Tenten. The seven year old was sitting outside in the school yard, trying her best to enjoy her lunch. However, her friend's suggestion had nearly made her choke on her sandwich.

Said friend whipped around in his chair from where he was intensely watching the silent figure sitting alone on the other side of the yard. He looked at Tenten with wide, expressive eyes. "It is a brilliant idea! We need but ask…"

"No, I think we should stay right here and leave that guy alone," the girl replied with a serious frown. Usually she didn't mind going along with Lee's crazy schemes because they typically guaranteed fun but this one was beyond crazy; it was insane. "I like my teeth where they are, thank you very much."

Lee sat back in his chair and gave the girl a confused look. "Huh? What are you talking about? I just want to ask the new kid to sit with us at lunch."

Tenten frowned and shook her head firmly.

The young boy arched an impressive eyebrow. "What?"

"Did you forget about this morning at weapons practice?" Tenten demanded with an exasperated look, absently waving her sandwich about to stress her point. "The guy's a freak!"

Lee blinked at the girl's intensity but then smiled knowingly. "Oh, you're just mad because he beat you...Eep!" He cried out in terror when Tenten suddenly reached across the table and grabbed him by the collar, hauling him out of his chair.

"He did not out beat me, _Lee_," the angry girl growled through clenched teeth. "I got distracted. I didn't expect his eyes to pop out of his head."

"They didn't exactly pop out of his head," Lee choked out reasonably. "I think you're exaggerating just…"

"They POPPED out of his HEAD!" Tenten repeated with emphasis, tightening her grip.

"Ok, they popped out of his head," the boy agreed quickly, deciding he would rather breath than be technically correct at the moment.

His friend released him and then sat back in her chair stewing darkly. Tenten had taken justifiable pride in being the number one student in weapons training but that title quickly vanished with the arrival of the new student and his impressive display. It was as though he had no blind spots and there was no target out of his reach. Lee was awed by the performance but, as his dear friend just shown, Tenten was very sensitive about the matter and the boy immediately realized that he had to be more tactful around the girl's wounded ego.

She cut a glance at the lone figure meticulously eating his lunch. "Hmph, you would think with those white eyes that he was blind or something," she muttered darkly as she took a vicious bite out of her sandwich. "Why do you want him to sit with us anyway?" she demanded around the food in her mouth. "He's not all that nice."

"Someone with that much chakra control can surely help us in developing our own control," Lee reasoned hopefully. After all, chakra control (or more like lack of chakra) was the one thing that appeared beyond his grasp and he was becoming desperate. If it meant approaching the icy new kid for study tips then he wasn't too much above doing just that.

Tenten, however, looked downright appalled. "I don't need help from a guy like that," she exclaimed, mouth still full of food. "You gotta be out of your flippin mind if you think I'm going to ask him for help!"

"Fine, I'll do it," Lee said impatiently, rising out of his chair. He really didn't want to encourage anymore of Tenten's dramatic antics. She could be worse than him at times. "Just wait here."

"You know he's probably going to kill you, right," the girl commented drily after she managed to calm down and swallow her food. "Do you want daises or lilies on your gravesite?"

Lee gave her a look but opted not to say anything, knowing his friend was still raw about being usurped from her position of number one and was therefore acting bratty. "I'll be right back."

He made his way over to the new kid suddenly feeling very anxious. Tenten was right about one thing, the guy didn't seem very nice. Lee had yet to see him smile or laugh or talk to anybody. Despite being the same age as the other students, he struck Lee as being much older in his mannerisms. It was very intimidating but Lee wanted to be a ninja more than anything else and he could not let an opportunity to better himself pass him by.

As he drew closer he realized the kid had finished his meal and now appeared to be meditating. The young boy almost lost his nerve and stood awkwardly for a moment with indecision. However, the choice was soon taken away from him.

"What do you want?" the boy demanded in an annoyed voice not even bothering to open his eyes.

Lee started in surprise before stuttering out some kind of greeting. "H-Hi! I wanted to welcome you to our school. My name is Rock Lee."

He waited expectedly for the boy to offer his name in return but the boy appeared to ignore him.

"Uh," Lee shrugged awkwardly, "What is your name?"

The boy slowly opened his eyes, revealing the white, pupiless orbs that scared the wits out of half the class when he had first arrived. He cut a glance in the waiting boy's direction before closing his eyes again resuming his mediation. "Hyuga Neji."

"Nice to meet you, Hyuga Neji!" Lee said exuberantly offering his hand to shake only to later scratch the back of his head nervously when Neji continued to pointedly ignore him and his offered greeting. "So why are you sitting here by yourself?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want to be alone."

"Well, what do you do when you want company?" Lee asked with genuine curiosity. "You can't be alone all the time."

Neji gave an impatient huff. "Why don't you tell me what you really want so you can leave."

"Would you like to sit with me and my friend, Tenten?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Now go away."

Lee stood there for a moment, not quite ready to give up but still not sure about how to persuade the cold Hyuga to change his mind. He looked behind him to see Tenten frantically waving him back over to their table, looking as though she was afraid for his life. He gave her a calming gesture before turning around to face Neji again. All this time the Hyuga child did not move from his meditation position.

"Perhaps you would like to sit with us tomorrow then."

Neji opened his eyes, his face completely impassive and then suddenly he was on his feet facing a very startled Lee. "Why would I want to sit with losers like you and your friend? I know who you are: a wanna-be ninja with no chakra and a wanna-be weapons expert who lacks discipline. You're both pathetic."

Lee was taken aback by the vicious words but his expression quickly turned to anger. "Who are you calling pathetic! I am not the one being rude to a potential friend!"

"I don't need friends," the Hyuga replied snidely. "Especially, friends like you and that girl. Now leave me alone or I will not be responsible for what happens to you," as he said this, Neji reached out and lightly touched Lee on his left shoulder.

Lee jolted in shock as pain suddenly laced down his arm leaving it numb. He gritted his teeth against the burning pain, staring in disbelief at the smug Hyuga child.

"Humph, loser," the Hyuga said as he walked away, heading back towards the school.

Lee stood frozen, the pain in his arm beyond bearable but he refused to cry out. He could hear Tenten running towards him from behind, huffing slightly when she finally reached him.

"Lee, are you alright? What did he do to you?" She looked frightened as she took in how the color had drained from her friend's face and the unnatural stiffness of his body. "We have to get you to the medic. You don't look good!"

Lee nodded, the pain taking away his ability to speak, as he allowed his friend to carefully guide him to the school medic's office.

0

* * *

><p>0<p>

Years later, after spilling blood, sweat and tears together as one of the best teams Konoha ever produced (in addition to a healthy serving of humble pie courtesy of one hyperactive ninja), Lee receives an unexpected vistor at his home.

"Neji!"

Despite being teammates for so long, they've rarely visited each other at their respective homes and considering the hour, Lee didn't quite know what to make of the Hyuga prodigy at his door.

"Lee," the young man greeted solemnly. He averted his gaze to the side momentarily as he took a breath. Then he looked at his teammate squarely. "I wish to apologize…for harming you that day in the school yard. I…was angry, about many things. I took it out on you and that was wrong."

Lee stared at him silently for a moment, blinking his eyes in confusion before a big, wide smile split his face. He pulled the Hyuga into a suffocating hug that very nearly decimated all of Neji's pride. "You are just in time for dinner!" he exclaimed happily, exaggerated tears of joys spilling down his face.

"Lee," Neji gasped out, "I assure you that will—"

But Lee was no longer listening. He turned back into the house and shouted, "Mom! Dad! Set up an extra place at the table. My dearest friend will be joining us!"

He turned back to see Neji staring at him with a stunned expression. Somehow, Lee managed to grin even wider as he ushered the Hyuga inside his welcoming home.

He was glad to have his friend over and hoped it wouldn't be the last time. Whatever Neji was apologizing for, Lee had no idea.


	7. SEVEN

**SEVEN: Be engaged at least six months before you get married.**

Hizashi took a quick glance at his brother then averted his eyes, trying his best to remain professional. "So, she seems nice."

Hiashi looked at his brother in confusion before replying, "Yes, she is." He turned his attention back to the papers he was reading.

They were in Hiashi's private office as the young clan leader read the morning's itinerary and documents before going out to perform his daily responsibilities. Hizashi was there as the clan leader's protector but really it was an excuse for the brothers to spend some time together before reality pulled them apart. It was a routine that both have come to cherish for the time it afforded them to be just brothers and not protector and protected.

Hizashi cleared his throat. "She's beautiful, elegant and poised."

"She is all these things," Hiashi replied evenly, not looking up from his reading.

"Do you like her, as a person, that is?"

"She is agreeable," Hiashi answered guardedly.

"Agreeable, huh?"

"Hizashi," Hiashi finally looked up from his paperwork to give his brother his full attention. "What is this about? Do you not approve of my engagement?"

"Oh, no, that's not it," Hizashi prevaricated, "I think she'll make a fine lady of the Main House."

Hiashi stood up to face his brother, weary of the riddles. "Then what is it!"

Hizashi coughed to hide his laughter before reaching out to tug on his brother's collar. "I'm thinking perhaps you may want to reconsider your choice of dress for today in light of the hickeys all over your neck."

Hiashi's face turned a beet red and Hizashi, unable to contain it any longer, burst out laughing.

"Oh, gods!" the clan leader breathed out in mortification as he ran over to the nearest mirror to inspect the damage.

Hizashi was completely useless as he was now doubled over in laughter. "Well, I for one am relieved that you two seemed to have really hit it off."

"This is not funny, Hizashi!"

"Oh, I think it is! You're going to have to wear a scarf to hide that thing!" And at that, Hizashi fell to the floor laughing hysterically.

"Hmph, some protector you are," Hiashi grumped as he looked dismayed over the large, very noticeable reddish mark. They did get a little carried away last night. "I have a council meeting in fifteen minutes. How am I going to hide this?"

The younger twin picked himself off the floor. "Just tell them you were attacked in the middle of the night and barely escaped with your life. It would not be a complete lie, after all."

"Hizashi!"

"Ok, stay with me," Hizashi held his hands up in a placating manner, recognizing what was the beginning of a rare temper on his brother's part. "Breathe. I know what to do. I'll be right back."

A few moments later after a little make up ("It was for a mission, alright!") and a smidgen of transformation jutsu, the evidence of Hiashi's midnight extracurricular activities was barely noticeable.

"Just don't stand too close to anybody," Hizashi advised.

"Not a problem," Hiashi said, adjusting his collar slightly. Thank you, Hizashi," he added softly.

The young twin shrugged. "I'm glad you're happy, brother."


	8. EIGHT

**EIGHT: Believe in love at first sight.**

The first time Neji saw his father activate his Byakugan, Neji knew he had to master it. He had decided at some point in his young life that he wanted to be just like his father and from that premise; he came to the conclusion that Byakugan mastery was key to reaching his goal.

The fact that he was only two and hadn't the faintest idea how to even begin training did not deter him in the slightest.

He simply watched his father, or more specifically, watched his hands. He watched them as they held weapons of all sorts. He observed them as they spared with other ninjas and he paid particularly close attention when they taught Hyuga students how to mold chakra.

Of course it didn't take long for his father to notice his exercise after he observed his son watching his hands while he prepared dinner. "What are you doing, little bird?"

Little Neji smiled bashfully and looked away. "It's a surprise."

"Is it now?" his father replied teasingly, placing the plate of food in front of the small boy. "Can I guess what it may be?"

Neji shook his head, smiling. "No, Father. Then it wouldn't be a surprise!"

His father laughed. "Alright, little bird, then I won't spoil it. Now eat your food."

He decided he needed to be more discreet after that little encounter and gained a little more respect for his father's Byakugan. Besides, he felt he had seen enough to give chakra molding a try.

So he went out to one of the training fields that wasn't in use and started practicing. He stood under a large oak tree and practiced the hand patterns over and over again. Timing was very important and clarity in movement was crucial as well. But it also had to be natural and flow without stops.

It was difficult to find the nuances and for a two year old, it was near impossible.

Neji had to stop numerous times to wipe away the tears of frustration.

But he did not give up. '_Father would never give up._' With a deep, calming breath he quieted his frustration and allowed his hands to move over the patterns as they want.

The sudden change in perception made him stagger and fall to the ground. His eyes felt hot with the energy influx and the skin on his face felt tight and uncomfortable. He didn't particularly care for it but he was too transfixed by what he was seeing to be too concerned about discomfort.

He could _see_ the life energy pulsing and reaching in the large oak tree. The chakra flowed like light blue crystals from the roots up into the tender leaves, towering over the boy in amazing splendor. Falling leaves moved like fireflies through the air, the chakra slowly flickering out as they reached the ground, seeping back into the earth.

Neji was speechless.

It was the most beautiful thing the little boy had ever seen.


	9. NINE

A/N: These are getting harder to write so I apologize in advance for the slowdown in updates (not too much, however, I promise). Reviews are welcome!

**NINE: In disagreements, fight fairly. No name calling.**

"My sister was branded with the curse seal when I was six," she told him one night while they lay in bed. "I hated what it did to her. She was so beautiful and full of dreams. The seal changed all of that. She became an empty shell of her former self."

"My brother had the opposite reaction," Hiashi said quietly. "He became angry and defiant. Over time he grew to hate me."

"Hizashi does not hate you."

"Hmph," he murmured tiredly into her bare shoulder but otherwise did not argue. He knew differently.

"Promise me you will not brand our children."

"I cannot make that promise," he said shortly, surprised by her unreasonable request. "The decision is not mine alone. There is the council and the fate of the clan to consider."

"Then tell the council to go to hell," she whispered softly.

"What has gotten into you?" he demanded, sitting up abruptly and looking down at her. His unbound hair spilled over his shoulder and tickled his nose but he ignored it.

She looked up at him with hard eyes. "Why do you not stand up to them? Why must you do _everything_ they say?"

"Do not speak on things you do not understand," he said harshly and turned away.

"Then help me to understand! Help me understand why my sister's children and your nephew must be sealed. They barely started living their lives and you're imprisoning them!"

"Stop."

She did thankfully and he took a calming breath. "Have you considered the alternative? Imagine living a life where thieves kidnap Hyuga children in the middle of the night so they can gorge out their eyes. Do you know how much a pair of healthy Hyuga eyes go for in the black market?"

"Hiashi…" her voice failed her as it choked on tears, "that is not—".

"That was the reality our ancestors faced once the world knew of the Byakugan," he continued quietly, "and the seal was their solution. It is a cruel system; I do not deny that, but it is a necessary one. Without it, our people would be slaughtered like cattle by those who would seek the Byakugan's power."

She was quiet but he did not need to look at her to know that she was crying. He hated himself for making her cry but these were the hard truths he faced everyday as clan leader. There was nothing, no matter how much he wanted it to be otherwise, he could do to change this fate. "Why are you speaking of this?" he asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

She didn't say anything for a long moment and he thought that she was shunning him out of anger. But then he heard her faint whisper and his world changed forever.

"I am pregnant."


	10. TEN

**A/N:** This stand-alone is a follow up to my story, 'Common Ground.' My long term goal is to write a multi-chapter story addressing the issues implied in that story. I'm still working out my approach but like to use stand-alones to provide some background. Feedback is welcome. See footnotes for explanations.

**Mini-disclaimer:** Councilwoman Chikako is my original character.

And I've totally given up on using Japanese honorifics. Otherwise, enjoy!

0

**TEN: Never laugh at anyone's dream. People who don't have dreams don't have much.**

"I fear we may have underestimated you, Lady Hinata."

Startled, Hinata looked up from the book she was reading to regard the one speaking to her. Her eyes narrowed slightly in surprise. "Councilwoman Chikako. Forgive me; I'm afraid I do not understand your meaning."

The elder woman nodded thoughtfully but otherwise said nothing. Hinata wasn't sure what to make of her. In the few encounters she had with the elder, Hinata found the councilwoman to be very sharp intellectually if not a little enigmatic. She was very deliberate in her speech and refused to be rushed. A less savvy individual could easily underestimate her, Hinata realized long ago. Her father, at the very least, seemed to pay shrewd attention whenever the councilwoman chose to speak during a council meeting.

That she was receiving this particular woman's attention put Hinata on edge.

"I am referring to yesterday's council meeting," Chikako answered. "You gave Councilman Hiro quite a run with all your questions. One would think you were putting him on trial."

Hinata frowned at the choice of words. "T-That was not my intent. I merely thought his views were a little shortsighted. I m-merely sought clarification."

"You're stuttering less," the councilwoman commented abruptly.

It was atypically forward, as though the elder was intentionally trying to fluster her; to test her. Hinata blushed and looked at the elder expecting to see a teasing or condescending expression but instead the elder woman looked earnest in her remark.

"I've—been practicing," the young woman said quietly.

"Of course. What are you reading?"

Hinata pursed her lips. "A book from the library."

The councilwoman smiled slowly. "I see that. Do books from the library still have titles or am I woefully out of date."

Hinata, out of habit, blushed at the slight rebuke. She took a breath before she answered. "It is a book of essays from the West. I'm currently reading 'On Liberty[1]."

"Ahhh," the Councilwoman hummed sagely, "I'm starting to understand the root of your questions and why you're reluctant to share this information. That essay is full of radical ideas."

Hinata closed the book and rose from her seat, facing the councilwoman. "You are familiar with it?"

"Yes. Read it myself when I was around your age. At night so my father would not find out. You are quite bold to read it so openly."

"A-Are you going to tell my father?"

"I do not know yet," the elder answered honestly. "Will you tell me what prompted you to read that particular essay?"

Hinata hesitated, unsure of the woman's motive. "While I was on a mission, I heard a parable that I cannot stop thinking about."

"That is interesting," Chikako said, sitting in the seat Hinata just left. She opened the book and started flipping through the pages. "Would you mind sharing it?"

Hinata wavered for a moment before she began, deciding she really had nothing to lose at this point. "It was about two men, one old and one young, walking along a riverside. Suddenly, the young one sees a baby floating down the river. He rushes into the water and grabs the baby but turns around and sees another baby floating down the river. He panics and grabs that baby but finds more and more babies floating down the river. Frantically, he is grabbing as many babies as he can and bringing them back to shore but the babies just keep coming down the river and he can't save them all. The old man, who was helping, stops and starts walking upstream. The young man calls to him, "Stop! What are you doing? I need your help!" The old man looks at the young man and says, "You keep doing the best you can down here. I'm going to see whose throwing babies in river[2].""

Chikako smiled as the young woman concluded her story, nodding her head in a kind of approval. "And what have you taken away from this parable, Lady Hinata?"

The young heiress brought her hand to her chest, clutching it with determination. She looked at the councilwoman with a strong resolve. "I decided that if I really want to make a difference in this clan, I'll have to walk upstream."

Chikako studied the young woman for a moment and was pleased to see the heiress not advert her gaze. '_She's serious. It appears we may have underestimated Hiashi back then as well. _'

Satisfied, the old woman stood and pulled two books from the purse she carried with her and set them on the table. "I'll leave you to your work, Lady Hinata."

"What are these?" the bewildered girl asked as the old woman walked away.

"Some reading material I thought you may find of interest," the old woman answered simply. She glanced over her shoulder as she continued walking, "Think of them as…guides."

0

* * *

><p>0<p>

Footnotes:

1 A philosophical work by British philosopher, John Stuart Mill, published in 1859. It was a radical work to the Victorian readers of the time because it supported individuals' moral and economic freedom from the state.

2 'The Parable of the River' or 'River Babies' is a parable told in many different variations in reference to the distinction between the acts of social charity vs. social justice.


	11. ELEVEN

**A/N: **I always envision Neji and Hanabi becoming unwilling partners in crime for no reason other than they are just unlucky like that. Plus, they probably have more in common than they would ever acknowledge or even admit out loud. Reviews are appreciated. Enjoy!

**ELEVEN: Talk slowly but think quickly.**

"I cannot believe this is happening," Neji muttered quietly under his breath. "This is entirely your fault."

"I beg to differ," Hanabi retorted defensively, "I'm just as much a victim in this as you are."

They were sitting outside Hiashi's office, waiting while the clan leader read the incident report.

It was a lengthy and extraordinary report.

ANBU only got bits and pieces of what happened, given they arrived shortly after the sink hole formed. The rest would have to come from Neji and Hanabi who were the alleged key players in the episode.

Hanabi was absolutely convinced that her father will never let her set foot outside the clan gates again and Neji felt pretty sure that he will be assigned to latrine duty for the rest of his life.

"I think we should tell him we were drugged," Hanabi suggested quietly.

"Please!" Neji scoffed at the idea. He was a jounin after all. The idea that he would be drugged was…humiliating. If Hanabi wanted to debase herself with such an obvious lie, then that was on her. He would not stoop to such a juvenile level. "We will tell your father the truth. He is a sensible man."

"Neji, the truth will not set us free in this situation," Hanabi deadpanned. "I was there and I don't believe it. We'll be lucky if Father doesn't commit us both to the asylum."

"You're being a child. We cannot be held responsible for events that were beyond our control."

Hanabi shook her head, already seeing her rights and privileges disappearing. "We shouldn't have even been in that neighborhood. What is it with you and old houses?"

"It is my responsibility as a jounin to investigate strange occu-hey, don't try to put this all on me. If you weren't trying to impress that boy with the lisp, things would not have gone this far."

"He did not have a lisp."

Neji rolled his eyes. "Oh, I beg to differ."

They sat quietly for a moment, trying not to think too much on the immediate future. Behind the closed door, they could hear objects being slammed to the table and pages of the report turning rapidly as though the person with the report could not believe what he was reading and had to go back a few paragraphs.

"I think he got to the part about the dog." Hanabi brought her head down between her knees and started to hyperventilate. "Oh, god! Oh, god, this is bad!"

Neji, the picture of calm and serenity, took a deep breath. "Hanabi, you need to pull it together. I'm telling you all we have to do is tell the truth."

"Are you sure? Because I think we should just say—"

"I am sure, Hanabi," Neji said shortly, not even wanting to bring that idea up again. "Just play it cool."

'Playing it cool,' however, paled in comparison to the wrath that was Hyuga Hiashi after reading that report (twice!) and receiving the bill from the village for the damages.

After Hanabi told the truth, Hiashi proceeded to yell at them for a solid fifteen minutes, which was quite a shock for all in the household but especially so for the cousins who took the brunt of it. It was a moment neither wanted to experience ever again.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe such a ridiculous and cockamamie story? I don't know who or what gave you the impression that you can reason your way out of this but you are grossly mistaken, young lady! Neji, are you seriously going to sit there and support these preposterous claims?"

Both Hanabi and Neji sat wide eyed in silent uncertainty before a waiting and very cross clan leader. They shared a tentative glance before Neji offered his reply.

"I…was drugged."


	12. TWELVE

**A/N: **Sorry for the long delay between updates. These last set of life lessons have become a little more challenging. It's taking me longer to find inspiration but I'm not giving up! Only nine more life lessons after this one so bear with me. Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and an even bigger thank you for those who take the time to review. It really means a lot to a writer to get feedback. It helps me stay motivated. Enjoy!

**TWELVE: Say "bless you" when you hear someone sneeze.**

It is common knowledge that the Byakugan is a genetically dominant trait. If one parent expresses the white eye phenotype, then the child will inherit the trait as well. It is also well known that the strength of the Byakugan is not the same for each user and it is this quality alone that determines a Hyuga's potential as a shinobi.

What is lesser known is that the Byakugan is a chakra sink, selfishly hoarding chakra reserves within the individual regardless of if its actively in use or not. That is why the Hyugas, as a whole, are notoriously health conscious. They simply cannot afford to neglect their bodies and mind for an extended length of time. To do so, would leave one physically weakened, unfocused and susceptible to illness.

Hyuga Hizashi is painfully aware of this fact because he has a three year old son with a Byakugan of a seasoned shinobi voraciously feeding off the chakra reserves of a child.

"He should grow out of it," the clan medic tried to reassure him at the last check up. "This is not the first case I've seen of an overeager Byakugan."

"Yes, but he started using his Byakugan early," Hizashi reasoned a little anxiously. "I'm concerned about complications as he gets older."

"Hmm, complications are a possibility," the medic acquiesced, "however; I cannot give you a simple answer. There is still much about the Byakugan-chakra interaction we do not understand and Neji is clearly an exceptional case. For now, I can tell you that your son is healthy though I would like for him to gain a little more weight. Just continue to give him plenty of vitamins, wholesome foods and rest and we'll see how he progresses."

Unfortunately, Hizashi learned the hard way that Neji does not like foods that are 'mushy', as his boy puts it, and will happily starve before he eats anything that looks 'funny,' which, to Hizashi's dismay, appeared to be most things.

"Hizashi, you need only to tap into the powers of youth!"

"Gai, I am not in the mood," Hizashi said with as much patience he could muster, who after much harassment from his teammate had finally shared his dilemma while the men returned from a mission.

"Trust me, my friend I have the solution to your problem! Bring your little boy over to my place for dinner tomorrow and I will show you what youth can do!"

Hizashi eventually agreed because he did not want to deal with anymore of Gai's powers of persuasion and the idea of not spending another meal time playing the 'Neji, please eat this or this or that' game was too tempting to pass up.

So the next evening found Hizashi and Neji at Gai's apartment, sitting at the table while the Green Beast busied himself in the kitchen. Neji was happily playing with a toy dinosaur his father allowed him to bring along while Hizashi sat beside the little boy, sipping pensively on a beer.

Finally, Gai breezed into the sitting area with a very large covered dish, placing it on the table triumphantly. 'Wala!"

Hizashi arched an eyebrow but otherwise said nothing, sensing the theatrics were part of the presentation. He glanced over and saw that Neji was riveted.

"What is it?" Neji asked, setting his toy aside.

"This, young man, is you very special dinner," Gai said dramatically. And with a great flourish he removed the cover, "Behold! The World of Dinosaurs!"

"Ha!" Hizashi couldn't help but be impressed by the creativity. Gai had arranged dinosaur-shaped chicken fingers all over the plate with raw broccoli, carrots and cauliflower set up like trees in a forest. He had various dipping sauces that served as lakes, going so far as to arrange a small herd drinking from one of them, and small, bite-sized rice balls that represented various aspects of the terrain.

Neji was instantly hooked, not even waiting for permission before reaching out and grabbing a T-rex shaped chicken finger that then proceeded to terrorize the other dinosaurs on the plate.

Hizashi was relieved to see the boy take an interest in the food and was absolutely delighted when his son absently took a bite out of a carrot as he continued his make-believe play.

"Gai, this is amazing!"

"Thank you, my friend! The powers of youth never let us down. And Gai emphasized his point with his classic thumbs-up move.

Hizashi shook his head in disbelief when Neji voluntarily took a bite from a broccoli floret and appeared to enjoy the crunchy texture. "And you went so far as to buy dinosaur-shaped chicken fingers. I didn't even know they made those. That must have been hard to find."

Gai blushed and his thumbs-up posture lost some of its vigor. "Erh, It wasn't so bad, Hizashi. I just so happened to have some on hand."

Hizashi arched an eyebrow in question, smirking knowingly at the discomfited ninja.

"I like dinosaurs too, you know."

Powers of youth indeed.


	13. THIRTEEN

**A/N: **Inspired by my favorite story, 'Legacy.' It's a sad one, be warned. Feedback is welcome.

**THIRTEEN: Remember the three R's: Respect for self; Respect for others; and Responsibility for all your actions.**

When their children were born, she had insisted upon taking an active role in their upbringing. She didn't want the girls to be raised like she was; with parents who only took a passing interest in her on social occasions. Her fondest memories and sense of love came from her caretakers and she wanted to provide that same caring to her own children.

So she asked the old maid, who had also raised Hiashi and Hizashi, to teach her how to change diapers, breastfeed (because she was particularly insistent upon that) and how to hold the baby properly. Most things, she would tell him later, came naturally to her and she thoroughly enjoyed discovering this quality within her.

It was not unusual for Hiashi to come home and find his wife with the other maids planning meals, dress and activities with a level of organization and cooperation that would put some on the council to shame. She would hold Hinata in her arms during these meetings and when she saw him, she would hand the baby over to him because; she had explained to him the first time she did this, their children should know him as their father and never have to question whether or not he loved them.

Her insistence on these ways would prove essential later when the illness took its firm hold.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

As was his way during those times, he would come home around mid-day with the purpose of checking in on her. He found her sitting out on the terrace overlooking the gardens. She was always cold and the sun felt good to her. A servant was holding little Hanabi up to her so that she may coo and talk softly to the baby. After a falling incident just moments after she carried the baby to bed, she was fearful of holding the children herself. As a dancer, it broke her heart to no longer be able to trust her body but the idea of putting the children at risk was unfathomable so this was her compromise.

She smiled at him as he approached and kissed their daughter good-bye before the servant took her away for her nap. "Right on time, my darling. I could set the clocks to your habits and they would be more accurate than most I am sure."

Hiashi smiled at her humor and sat beside her, mindful of her comfort. "How are you feeling?"

"The same, I suppose," and she looked away. She had dark circles under her eyes and she was rapidly losing weight. Her hair was falling out and she had made serious mention of cutting it.

Hiashi frowned. "Have you eaten today?"

She smiled weakly. "I'm happy to report that I have eaten three spoonfuls of breakfast this morning."

"The specialist will arrive tomorrow. We will ask him if there's anything we can do about the nausea."

"Yes, of course," she said noncommittally. It was the third specialist this month alone and they all said the same thing. "I saw Hinata today. She was crying again."

Hiashi sighed and looked away. "The training session was difficult."

"I imagine so."

They had an agreement. He would not question her management of the home just as she would not question his training techniques but it was hard for her to abide by that rule and he did not want to cause her undue stress, especially now.

"She is special, Hiashi."

"So you have said many of times."

She looked at him hard and even in her illness she still managed to flummox him. "Heed me on this one. She's different from the rest of us. She may require a different approach; a different perspective."

"I hear you," he said soothingly, not wanting to upset her but he was honestly at a lost at Hinata's lack of progress.

"Things are different now," she continued softly, "I thought that no matter how hard things got for her that I would be here to help her get through it."

"You will still be here," Hiashi said in a disbelieving voice.

She looked at him for a long moment with a sad look, bracing herself, "No, I won't, my darling."

Hiashi promptly got up and started pacing, not believing what he was hearing. "This isn't like you! You're just having a bad day. The doctor—"

"Will tell me the same thing the other doctors have told me," she finished firmly. "It is time that we stop deluding ourselves."

Hiashi was now facing the garden with his back to her, shaking his head, not wanting to hear what she alone was brave enough to say.

"I will not live to see our children grow up."

Hiashi would not relent. It was too painful to do so, "We should wait and see what the doctor says tomorrow."

"I wish to start making preparations," she continued as though he had said nothing. "I want to do something for the girls—"

"Don't talk this way," he almost pleaded, "you're going to get better. Let's just wai—"

"I CANNOT hold my daughter when YOU make her cry!" Her voice was tight and raw with frustration and impatience. "I want to do SOMETHING for her while I can and I need your help. I am dying, Hiashi! We BOTH need to face that!"

It hurt, it simply hurt. This was too soon after Hizashi and he was not strong enough to deal with this.

This would kill him.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed behind him. "I'm not being fair—"

He went to her and kneeled before her, comforting her because he realized that he had no choice but to be strong for her; he could no longer afford to be selfish. "Don't be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for," he said softly. He kissed her hands, her face, and her tears.

She smiled weakly at him and sighed in relief. "I love you," she said through her tears.

Hiashi nodded, cupping her thinning face in his hands, wiping away the tears gently with his thumbs. "We'll do whatever you want."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

That evening, a messenger was sent out to inform the doctor that the Main Family will no longer require his services.


	14. FOURTEEN

**FOURTEEN: When someone asks you a question you don't want to answer, smile and ask, "Why do you want to know?"**

"What are you doing here, Branch?"

Immediately, Neji deactivated his Byakugan and turned around. There were two Main House ninjas staring down at him; chunins based on their chakra levels but those things never really meant much to Neji.

The boy watched them warily as the boys stepped into the courtyard and surrounded him. He kept his eyes on the one who first addressed him.

"You're awfully far from your training yards, Branchie. What are you doing here?"

Neji didn't feel inclined to answer, hadn't really felt inclined to say or do much since that night, so he opted to simply bow and walk away hoping that might appease them.

He was wrong.

"Don't walk away from me! I asked you a question! Stop!"

Neji did as he was commanded and kept his head bowed in servitude but his hands balled up into fists.

The leader circled around to face him, looking incredulous at the gumption displayed moments before. He studied the boy intently before his eyes narrowed in recognition. "I know who you are."

"Who is he, Mitsuo?" the other chunin asked, eyeing Neji with rapt curiosity.

Mitsuo frowned, "This is Hyuga Hizashi's son; went dumb after his father died."

"What! What does that mean," the chunin stepped uncomfortably close to Neji like he was studying an insect. "He can't talk or something?"

"Calm down, Norio," Mitsuo ordered, "and give him some space. You're being a creep."

Norio laughed but backed up—slowly.

Neji's fists tightened even more.

"Listen," Mitsuo began, "your father did the right thing protecting Lord Hiashi. It was his destiny, after all. He was a good Branch. But that doesn't mean you can come wandering around here on the Main training grounds. It's not your place. Do you understand?"

'You're wasting your time," Norio said snidely with his arms crossed. "They carry on so about the injustice of the curse seal yet fall apart at the slightest bit of stress. They're inferiors, especially this one." He reached out to touch the young boy like he was touching something unpleasant, "Who or what did Hizashi have to fuck to produce this specimen?"

It happened faster than anyone could ever expect but it ended with Norio splayed out on the other side of the training field, unconscious and with a third of his chakra pathways blocked.

"Hey, take it easy!"

But Neji was far away from being rational. That felt good! After months of feeling numb, this anger (_hate!_) was a welcome change. Neji eyed his handy work, the fool chunin who dared to touch him; to insult his father, and a vicious smirk formed slowly on his face. Inferiors? Who were they kidding? They were the inferiors! Neji relished the feel of the hot chakra pulsing in his hands, the looseness of his body that allowed him to propel the idiot so far and his Byakugan, alive and searching; hungry.

Neji could hardly catch his breath with his new found elation.

His first victory bolstered his confidence and made him reckless. There was one more and the idiot was just standing there doing nothing; his guard was down. Neji could easily overwhelm him because he was faster and maybe this time he'll hold back a little les—

Before Neji could turn around and attack, his seal was activated and it dropped him to the ground like a stone. The pain paralyzed him. He wanted to scream but he couldn't. It would have helped, he was sure, to endure the pain if he could scream.

"What is the meaning of this!"

"Father!" Mitsuo turned to see his father standing behind him with the recognizable hand seal. He looked back at Neji lying on the ground. "He just went crazy!"

The older man deactivated the curse seal and strode forward, taking in the scene before him with a scowl on his face. "Take Norio away from here," he hissed vehemently and his son quickly complied. He spared one more contemptuous glance at the Branch boy shivering and barely conscious on the ground before he left.

It all felt so surreal to Neji. The pain—because he never thought it would feel like this, not even after seeing what it did to his father—left him disoriented and sick. Where moments before he felt invincible, his mind was now panicked and scattered in all directions. His body was still trying to function as it knows it should but there was still the shock to contend with. In the midst of the seizure, he had soiled himself and the smell of his own vomit made him gag but he still couldn't move effectively and so he could only lay helpless in his mess and humiliation. But the rage was still there.

Is this what his father died to protect? To be forever caged by these people; to be used and punished at their whim with no consequence. It was his father's destiny, and apparently it was his as well.

"_He was a good Branch." _

The hate consumed him and he welcomed it, allowed it to fill the void his father's death left behind. He would use it to become stronger and one day, and here he smirked through the pain and sick, he would show them what a good little Branch he could be too.


	15. FIFTEEN

**A/N: **Here's a light, fun one since the previous two chapters have been a little heavy on the angst. This is part two of three of the on-going story featuring Hinata (see Chapter FIVE for part one). Reviews are most appreciated. 296 visitors! Awesome! Thank you for reading. Enjoy!

0

**FIFTEEN: Don't judge people by their relatives.**

The bed was covered with satin red sheets that felt cool to her warm skin. The four poster bed was quite impressive in size. It made Hinata feel small lying in the middle of it. The room itself was dark except for the numerous candles floating in space giving off a warm romantic light. She knew she was dreaming but it all felt so real.

Including the half naked Naruto currently straddling her hips.

He was wearing loose fitting pants that only served to emphasize his amazing physique. And if that wasn't enough, her subconscious had decided that the adorable kitten ears on top of his head and the bushy tail swishing playfully behind him was a must.

She herself was wearing ridiculously lacy lingerie that she would never buy let alone wear if she were awake. For one, they were hardly functional but given the way Dream Naruto was looking at her, functionality was not their purpose.

"Is this more to your liking?" Naruto asked as he leaned down to nuzzle her neck, purring (_purring!_) in contentment.

The bizarrely intimate situation completely robbed her of the powers of speech so instead she focused her efforts on extracting herself from underneath the boy-kitten hybrid without touching…ahem, parts.

Naruto did not resist her as she stood up from the bed but he did pout shamelessly, the kitten ears and tail not helping matters. "You're not making things easy."

She turned to face him, clearly affronted. "Excuse me that I am not making things easy for **you**. You must have mistaken me for someone else if you think I'm just going to throw myself at you because you're cute."

"You think I'm cute?" he asked happily and his tail wagged about eagerly.

"I've had enough of this," she muttered. It was going to take weeks to sort this one out. "I'm waking up!"

"No, wait!"

She was walking towards where she assumed she would find a door but stopped short. She turned and looked at the boy still lounging on the bed and suddenly had the distinct impression that it was not Dream Naruto looking back at her. "Who are you?"

"It would be difficult to explain," he said simply, suddenly acting very un-Naruto in his manner and speech. It was still Naruto in voice and body but there was an atypical calm and aristocracy about him now. "But I implore you to keep an open mind."

Hinata's eyes widened with dread. "This is a genjutsu!" she exclaimed already bringing her hands in position in an attempt to break the seal. How could she have not realized it?

"No, no. Settle down. That is not what I would call keeping an open mind." Impostor Naruto flexed his ears and swished his tail experimentally. "I assure you this is definitely your dream. I merely popped in moments ago; thank god apparently."

Hinata would not be swayed. "Then who are you?" she demanded still holding the hand seal position.

With solemn dignity, the impostor answered, "I am…your mother."

Hinata was very perplexed, expecting a variety of answers except for that one. She opened her mouth to speak but then stopped, furrowing her brow in confusion. "What?"

"I told you it was difficult to explain," the manifestation said simply but then looked down at its appearance. "Perhaps it would help if I wasn't in the form of your boyfriend, hmm? Just give me a moment."

"He's-not my-boyfriend," the beleaguered girl said absently as she watched Naruto change into a middle aged woman with dark blue hair and Hyuga white eyes. Hinata felt a flicker of familiarity as she looked at the woman but she wasn't sure. For one, she was still wearing the loose fitting pants and if it weren't for her long hair, her bare chest would have been exposed.

The woman didn't appear at all bothered and was looking at her hopefully. "Do you remember me now? You were so young when I passed. This wouldn't have worked at all with Hanabi because she was still just a baby but you…I had hoped that…maybe you would remember me. "

Hinata's eyes widened. She did remember. "Oh, my…M-Mother?"

The woman nodded eagerly, bouncing slightly on the bed. "Yes! Yes! Hiashi kept trying to tell me not to get my hopes up but I had to try and now look," she looked admiringly at the young woman staring back at her. "You're beautiful and you have your mother's figure too!" she added proudly.

Hinata was still trying to process what was going on and she fumbled helplessly for her words. "T-T-Trying…wha—" her mother's last comment finally sunk in and she became horrifyingly aware of her lack of dress. She crossed her arms self-consciously over her chest and angled herself to the side in a feeble attempt at modesty. "W-What are you t-t-talking about?"

"Oh, you stammer," the woman said pitifully. "I'm not surprised honestly. Your aunt stammered too whenever things became taxing for her and I know your father can be a little intense. He means well, sweetie. I hope you're not too cross with him."

"Intense is quite an understatement," Hinata replied as she took a moment to gather her thoughts, massaging her temples worrisomely, "How is this possible?"

Her mother smiled proudly. "When I became ill, I had my psyche imprinted onto your mind so that it would manifest when you turned twenty-one. I thought that was quite clever of me."

"I'm eighteen."

"Oh," her mother turned her gaze to the side as though running through some calculations. "Well, that is a little odd. I designed to seal to release under a heightened, intense level of emotional stress… " She stopped and took in the romantic scene along with her daughter's intimate attire. She cleared her throat delicately, "In hindsight, I suppose 'heightened, intense level of emotional stress' is a rather broad categorization. I myself was thinking along the lines of stress associated with becoming the next clan leader but…sexual…curiosity could work as well. Results are results."

"But," Hinata shook her head still not believing she was having this conversation, "Mother, I'm sorry, I cannot talk to you when you look like that!"

"What? It cannot be helped. I'm at the mercy of the dream. Believe me, this is as equally strange for me as it is for you. Who is this Naruto fellow anyway? And does he really have kitt-"

"Mother, please!"

"Alright, let me think here. Ah, I can do this! Just a moment." The woman pulled back the satin sheets on the bed and crawled underneath until she was covered up to her chin. "How is this?"

"Better," Hinata said weakly but it wasn't; not really. She had a feeling it wasn't going to be better for a long time. "Why did you do this?"

"Is it really so strange" her mother asked simply, "a mother wanting to be there for her child?"

"Yes, if it means you can pop into my dreams whenever you want!"

"I will do my best to remain discreet," her mother said casually, looking oddly snug burrowed under the intimate covers. Hinata suspected her mother couldn't be made to feel out of place no matter what situation you put her in. "But my time here is limited so I can't make any promises. Forgive me for being a little selfish but I want to help you while I can."

"Help me with what?" Hinata asked in exasperation.

Her mother smiled endearingly. "Help you achieve your destiny, silly girl. Now, tell me! How are we on the whole clan leader thing?"

Hinata frowned in frustration and looked away. "I'm a mediocre ninja who's an embarrassment to the Council and Father is seriously thinking about passing the leadership on to Hanabi."

Her mother blinked at her in surprise but then smiled knowingly. "I see we have our work cut out for us."

Hinata bolted upright in her bed. She was alone and the sun was near rising. Scanning the room quickly, nothing appeared to be out of place. It was just a dream.

A very strange, screwed up dream, but a dream nonetheless.

'_That's it,_' she thought with finality, '_the diet ends today._'

0

* * *

><p>0<p>

She was walking towards the village gate to meet Naruto when Hanabi decided to walk with her on her way to the training fields.

"So have you given anymore thought to what I've said?"

"Of course not," Hinata deadpanned, staring straight ahead. She was still coming to terms with the implications of her bizarre dream. Her mind felt overwrought.

Hanabi pouted. "Oh come on! This is good advice."

"Hanabi, I am not going to take love advice from someone's whose only credentials are that she's reads more old woman porn than any girl her age should."

"I'm just trying to get you to appreciate the opportunity here," the younger sister persisted, eager to help. "I can't think of a better way to relieve some of your sexual tension than hooking up with the village hero."

"Nothing of the sort is going to happen," Hinata said patiently, pinching the bridge of her nose because that hit a little close to home. "For one, he hardly knows I'm alive and two, this is a serious mission not a teenager summer camp excursion. My focus will be on completing the mission successfully not…hooking up, as you say."

"That is your problem, big sister," Hanabi shook her head sadly, "You're all work and no play."

"Perhaps." She was more than willing to let the subject drop so she didn't say anything else to encourage further conversation. She turned her thoughts towards her responsibilities as captain on this mission. Either Tsunade had a little too much to drink that afternoon or she was merely picking the lesser of the two evils. Regardless, she saw the selection as acknowledgement of her recent mission success rate and took justifiable pride in being picked over Naruto.

Though she did feel sorry to see his crestfallen face.

As they approached the gate, Hinata could see a lone figure waiting up ahead that was clearly not Naruto and she tilted her head slightly in curiosity. Hanabi however beat her to the realization of who it was.

"Good god! What are you doing here?"

Hyuga Neji scowled unhappily at the younger Hyuga. "I'm here on a mission."

"You have a mission as well," Hinata asked innocently.

Neji looked pointedly at the young woman and crossed his arms. "My mission is to escort you on your mission, Lady Hinata."

Hinata's eyes widened in surprise while Hanabi threw her hands up in disgust.

"Seriously! Hinata's a big girl. She can take care of herself."

"You're kidding right," Neji asked impassively. "I would not be doing my job as Lady Hinata's protector if I allow her to go off to gods-know-where alone with Naruto of all people. The very idea is ludicrous. The fact that you're on board with it only justifies the notion."

"Hanabi frowned. "Hinata has been going on missions since she was fourteen without your supervision. Why the sudden change?"

Neji huffed in annoyance. "Surely, there is somewhere else you need to be right now. It is early yet I'm confident you can find some innocent bystander to harass with your buffoonery."

"Listen here, you—"

"That's enough, you two," Hinata cut in, seeing Naruto approach. Neji and Hanabi can goad each other for hours if no one outside their sphere of antagonism intervenes. There was no need for anyone outside the family to see that.

Naruto looked a little intimidated at seeing three Hyugas waiting for him. He smiled sheepishly. "Hi, Hinata, Neji…uh…"

"Hanabi."

"Hanabi, hi!"

"Naruto," Hinata greeted, "There has been a last minute change. Neji will be joining us on the mission.

"Oh."

"This works out fine," Hinata continued, rolling out the mission scroll. "We can use a second pair of eyes to watch out for old traps. The village we're heading to is located high in the mountains. During the last war, they set up traps throughout the forest. The village elder assures us that the remaining traps have been deactivated but it is best to remain cautious."

Neji and Naruto nodded in understanding as Hinata rolled up the scroll. "Naruto, your role is to personally deliver the message to the village elder since you have had previous dealings with him and he trusts you. I will ride you—"

Time seemed to come to a horrifying, screeching halt for Hinata. Naruto looked confused as though he was trying to decide if he heard her correctly. Hanabi, of course, was nodding her head appreciatively while Neji was glaring at her suspiciously. She felt her face flushing hot but decided to press on. "—guide you through the hidden trail while Neji provides support."

"Sounds simple enough," Naruto said and he smiled uneasily at Hinata. "I guess we should get going then."

"You go on ahead, Naruto," Neji said quietly and Hinata cringed because she knew what that meant, "we'll catch up with you momentarily."

"A-Ah, sure. No problem."

Hinata watched enviously while Naruto went on ahead at a fast pace. She couldn't blame him. Neji was clearly vexed about something.

"That was awesome!"

Hanabi's presence didn't help matters.

"Is there something I need to know about?" Neji demanded.

Hinata decided to move with feigned ignorance. "I'm not sure I understand your meaning."

Her cousin narrowed his eyes, studying every nuance and tic on her otherwise blank expression but couldn't find anything he could get a significant read on. That only served to make him even more vexed.

Hanabi stepped between them beaming happily. "I can tell this is going to be a marvelous trip for you guys," she said with enthusiasm. "Hinata, I want every last detail when you get back. Neji, do us all a favor and get laid."

"I'm going to start throwing knives if you don't get out of here!"

"Come on, let's go," Hinata said quickly, tugging on Neji's sleeve before he could follow through on his promise.

Hanabi waved happily to them from the gate as they set a pace that would catch up with Naruto.

Hinata sighed internally. She had a feeling it was going to be a long week.

TBC


	16. SIXTEEN

A/N: Reviews are welcome. Feel free to share which chapter is your favorite so far and why. It'll keep me motivated. Only five more to go! Enjoy!

**SIXTEEN: When you lose, don't lose the lesson**

"Lord Hiashi!"

The clan leader turned to see Hyuga Kõ hurrying towards him. He waited patiently as the young man approached. "Kõ?"

The servant bowed respectfully. "I wish to inform you that Lady Hanabi has returned from school."

While it was always a wise to be aware of the whereabouts of his youngest child, especially whenever ANBU demands an alibi, Hiashi did not understand the import Kõ was placing on this otherwise mundane information. So his lips thinned slightly with impatience.

Kõ was perceptive enough to see this very slight expression of annoyance and rushed to elaborate. "F-Forgive me, my lord. I assumed that you have heard. There was an incident at the school today involving Lady Hanabi."

Hiashi took a deep breath. If there were two words he did not ever want to hear together in a sentence, it was 'incident' and 'Hanabi' because chances were pretty good it did not bode well for his bank account. He closed his eyes briefly. "Incident?"

"Everyone in the village is talking about it, my lord," Kõ added, looking as though he was very sorry to be the one to deliver the news.

This time Hiashi frowned visibly and wondered if his accountant would be available that evening. "Tell me."

0

The Incident occurred earlier that day at the academy when the teachers decided to take their class of potential genin on a tour of the medical ward. This particular class scored rather high on chakra levels and so the administration thought to expose the talented youth to the more highly skilled professions in hopes that it may appeal to some. Despite not having any interest in medicine, Hanabi did not fail to recognize the importance of being familiar with how the medical system worked so she made sure she was at the very front of the class throughout the entire tour.

Unfortunately, being in the front of the tour did not shield her from the gore when an injured ninja was suddenly rushed into the ward with deep lacerations all over his body.

"It's a bleeder! Stand back, kids!"

The teacher tried to make the best of the situation and talk about the virtues of being a medic; saving lives and all that, but all Hanabi could see, hear and _smell_ was the blood. It was everywhere. She felt her stomach flip dangerously and her mouth became oddly dry.

She didn't realize she was fainting until she was already falling back. And because it was common knowledge around the village that Hyugas do not give birth but are merely cut from stone and are thus impervious to human failings such as queasiness, it didn't occur to anyone to catch the poor girl and so she hit the ground with a resounding thud.

While Hiashi was relieved his bank account was spared in this otherwise harmless incident, he did recognize that he had to contend with Hanabi's wounded pride. Apparently, his daughter had refused to leave her room since she returned home early from school. He knocked on her door and was not surprised when he did not receive an answer. "Hanabi, it is your father," he said only to get no response. He sighed and opened the door. "I'm coming in."

The room was clean except for the book bag and academy-issued weapons tossed carelessly to the floor. There was a lump under the blankets of the bed that he presumed to be his daughter so he made his way over to it.

He sat down near the head of the bed and pulled back the blankets only to find Hanabi's feet. Shaking his head, the clan leader turned to the foot of the bed but when he tried to pull back the covers, a small hand quickly snatched the blankets back.

Thwarted, Hiashi sat back. "Hanabi, this is ridiculous."

The lump cringed but otherwise said nothing.

"I would like to see you. I was told you have sustained an injury."

"…"

"Hanabi," he said in a warning tone because he knew that would yield results.

Quietly, the lump sat up and the blankets pulled back just enough to reveal Hanabi's bandaged head and red-rimmed eyes. Her hair was sticking out in all directions.

"Oh, child," Hiashi said quietly.

That small statement was all that was needed to break down whatever emotional wall Hanabi managed to cobble together. She started to cry quietly.

And despite the rumors around the village, Hiashi did not like to see any of his precious girls cry. "Your reaction today was not unwarranted," he said quietly in an effort to soothe the upset girl. "Your teachers may have been a little premature to expose you to such a thing this early in your training."

Hanabi continued to weep so Hiashi tried again.

"Many people have experienced bodily reactions similar to yours and have gone on to become fine shinobi. Do not let this trouble you."

"That's not why I'm crying," the girl said through her tears, rubbing her eyes.

Hiashi blinked. "Then why are you crying?"

"Inuzuka Keno."

"What?"

"I fainted in front of Inuzuka Keno."

Hiashi took a moment to reassess the situation. "Who is Inuzuka Keno?"

Hanabi gave him a look as though wondering if he was senile. "He's only the cutest guy in my class, Father. And he only likes tough girls. He's not going to pay any attention to me now."

Boys. He supposed this day was inevitable considering Fate blessed him with daughters but that did not mean he had to like it or that he was ready for it. Suddenly, he felt the absence of his wife more keenly and realized that life will become significantly more complicated from this point on.

"Well," he began slowly because he was only prepared to talk about anything but this, "his lose then." He gently turned his daughter's chin so he may look at her squarely. "I'm glad you are not seriously injured despite losing standing with this…Inuzaka Keno." Though, for Hiashi, that was more than alright. He made a mental note to put the night sentinels on notice—just in case.

Hanabi smiled sheepishly. "Thank you, Father."

"And besides," he said, standing up and straightening his robes, "I'm confident you'll find a way to restore your proper standing amongst your classmates. Through legal means," he added with a pointed glare.

Hanabi nodded absently. Though the mischievous glint in her eye told Hiashi she was on the mend.

'_God help us._'

He was heading towards the door when a horrifying realization occurred to him. "Hanabi? Your sister—is she—that is, has she expressed interest in—anyone particular?"

Hanabi sighed and gave him a sympathetic look that made him feel pure dread.

"Oh, Father."


	17. SEVENTEEN

A/N: This stand-alone is a follow-up to 'Common Ground' so you may want to read that story first to get a little background. But then again, it may not be necessary. All of these stories are my attempt at setting up the pieces for a much longer, multi-faceted story I have brewing in the back of my mind so there's no particular order. Four more chapters to go! Reviews welcome! Enjoy!

**SEVENTEEN: Don't let a little dispute injure a great friendship.**

"This is for you."

Hyuga Hinata looked up wearily from the book she had sprawled across her lap to the fine piece of jewelry her sister had laid reverently before her. She recognized the piece immediately and gave her sister a scrutinizing glare, trying to figure out the trick.

The necklace (for the fine piece of jewelry was indeed a simple pendent that Hanabi bought at the market one day when their father decided to be magnanimous) was her sister's most prized possession. So prized that Hinata still has the scars from that unfortunate time she decided to 'borrow' said possession for a covert mission and neglected to inform her sister of its whereabouts.

So she knew better than to reach for the trinket unless she wanted to visit the hospital again.

But now her beloved (and slightly unbalanced, Hinata is more than convinced of that after the now infamous screaming fit) sister was willingly giving her the necklace and Hinata was more than concerned.

"Hanabi, what's going on?"

"Oh, nothing," the younger Hyuga sister replied nonchalantly. "I just figured if there is anyone in this world who could appreciate my necklace as much as I do, it would be you."

"But why are you giving it to me?" the eldest sister asked suspiciously. She watched her sister carefully and didn't note anything out of the ordinary. There wasn't a strange glint in her eyes that suggested she'd lost her mind (well—no more glinty than usual). Her clothes were in some sense of order and she looked like she'd bathed and eaten recently. In fact, Hanabi was looking quite serene; dare she say—at peace.

"I'm just covering my bases, that's all," she replied a little distractedly as she was currently digging in her knapsack for something. "Oh, and could you give this poetry book to Father? He really liked this poet. I would do it myself but he's in a meeting."

Incredulous, Hinata took the offered book in hand and read the title, just to be certain she was looking at the correct book. "Hanabi, this is _your_ favorite poet. You waited in lines for hours so she could sign this and now you're giving it to Father?"

"Yes."

Hinata took a deep, cleansing breath as she prepared to decipher the bizarre logic that was her baby sister. "Hanabi, why are you giving away your worldly possessions?"

"No reason for you to worry about," Hanabi said, shrugging her knapsack over her shoulder as she turned to leave. "Oh, if I don't come back by sundown, tell Father—I regret nothing."

"Alright, enough," Hinata said rising from her position on the futon and thinking that if the heiress thing didn't work out, Hanabi could seriously consider a career in acting. She certainly had a flair for the dramatic. "You're going to tell me what's going on."

"Like I said, there's noth—Oww! Hina-chaann!"

Hinata had deftly snatched the spry Hyuga by the ear and was pinching painfully. She found it was quite effective in getting little sisters to confess wrong doing.

"Alright, alright. Damn! I'm sparring with Neji this afternoon."

Hinata immediately let go of her sister and took a step back in her disbelief. She decided right then and there that the glint-in-the-eye factor was no longer a reliable indicator of insanity. "A-Are you crazy? He's going to kill you."

"Hence the giving away of the worldly possessions," Hanabi said patiently as though she was talking to a particularly slow person. "You're usually sharper than this, Hina-chan. Have you been reading all night again? Nothing can possibly be that interesting."

"Don't change the subject," Hinata said shortly as she kicked the book closed when her sister attempted to read some of her notes. Hanabi looked up at her and then rolled her eyes dramatically. "Why are you fighting with Neji?"

"Look, it's just something I gotta do, alright? Don't make such a fuss," her sister waved her hand flippantly. "He's probably not going to kill me—maim me, possibly—but not kill…intentionally...well, he would have a lot of explaining to do if he did and we all know that Neji does not like communicating with the humans…so…"

Hanabi's efforts at levity died miserably under Hinata's stern glare and the young girl clucked her tongue nervously, her eyes shifting to anything but her sister. "I made a promise, alright. I have to go through with it."

"What sort of promise did you make to Neji, of all people, that calls on you to fight him?" Hinata asked, eyebrows raised in surprise. She didn't even realize the two spoke enough to even make promises.

Hanabi, probably realizing she said more than she wanted to share, immediately took on what Hinata recognized as the 'Prelude to the Screaming Fit' stance. "None of your business!"

"Listen, you are _not_ fighting Neji."

Hanabi's eyes widened slightly at her sister's rare show to assertiveness but then she crossed her arms over her chest defiantly. "While I appreciate that you managed to overcome your stuttering problem, which I can't help but note you only grow a spine when the situation involves me, I don't see how you think you can tell me what to do."

Hinata's cheeks flushed furiously with embarrassment but she stood her ground. "Neji is a gifted shinobi. You're not ready to fight him."

"Says who?"

"S-Says (_darn it!_) me."

"Then I suppose that means I'll have to prove you wrong," Hanabi said with a sniff, clearly offended that her skills were not recognized. She turned towards the door but stopped suddenly when her sister leapt passed her to block her way. "You can't be serious."

"I cannot in good conscious allow you to go fight, Hanabi. Please don't do this."

"Hina-chan," Hanabi began with forced patience, "I am about to be late and you know how Hyugas are about punctuality, especially the particular Hyuga who is currently waiting for me. Now, get out of my way and enjoy that necklace I just graciously gave you. And take a nap or something. You look like hell! "

It was true that Hinata has been spending many late hours with her reading and therefore losing a lot of sleep but she didn't think she looked as bad as Hanabi suggested, suspecting her sister was merely trying to distract her.

Until she gave a quick glance at the mirror.

'_My word!_'

Hanabi had a point but that didn't stop her from her current task. "I'm telling Father."

"What?" the young Hyuga squeaked in indignation. "You're telling on me!"

"If I must."

"You tell on me and you'll get Neji in trouble too."

Hinata didn't think about that and her realization must have shown on her face because Hanabi now wore a triumphant smirk. Desperate, Hinata took on a fighting stance.

Hanabi narrowed her eyes. "You're going to stop me from fighting by—fighting me? Seriously, sister, take a nap. You're running on stupid right now."

"If you want to fight Neji, you'll have to go through me first," Hinata said very seriously.

"Hina-chaaannn!" Hanabi whined in frustration, stamping a foot for emphasis and looking half her age. "I don't want to fight you. Just forget we had this conversation. Please. Go back to your reading and be blissfully unaware."

Hinata said nothing but raised her hand before her in the Gentle Fist Style.

"Tsk. Shit," Hanabi mumbled to herself before the room suddenly filled with smoke.

Hinata's eyes widened in surprise before she quickly activated her Byakugan but the specialized smoke masked any chakra she might have been able to detect.

"Hanabi!" she called before she found herself choking on the acidic smoke. '_I can't believe she set off a smoke screen in my room! It'll take months for the smell to come out._' She thought she should just let Neji pummel the precocious brat for that alone.

She fumbled her way to the door, wanting to clear out the smoke and also go after her sister (who was long gone, Hinata sensed that much) but found that the door was locked from the outside.

The girl sighed miserably. "Some ninja you are, Hinata."

0

* * *

><p>0<p>

"You're late."

"Observant as always, Neji," Hanabi replied lightly as she tossed her knapsack next to a tree. Belatedly, she thought that she should probably go through great lengths not to provoke the boy standing before her but she couldn't help it. There was something about Neji that brought out the brat in her.

Neji scowled when it was clear the young heiress was not going to offer an explanation for her tardiness. "My time is valuable, Lady Hanabi. I will not waste it if you intend not to take this seriously."

"I'm here, aren't I," Hanabi said shortly. She was not about to let Hyuga-Stick-Up-His-Ass-Neji lecture her on anything. "If you want to back out just say so."

Neji positioned himself gracefully. "I feel I should say again that you are greatly outmatched. You will not defeat me."

The corner of Hanabi's mouth curled into a sneer of annoyance, recalling what it was about Neji that put her in ultra bitch mode. "And I feel I should say that I had no idea you knew so many syllables. That at least alleviates some of my concerns about your mental capacity."

Neji chose that moment to activate his Byakugan and attack.

0

* * *

><p>0<p>

There are many people who think that being the heiress of the Hyuga clan is like living the life of a princess. After all, said clan is one of the richest, if not the richest clan in Fire Country. No one has ever heard of or seen an ugly Hyuga and the very name Hyuga practically oozed 'I'm awesome so you better show proper respect, peasant.'

And they generally got it.

If Hinata could be bothered, she would explain in great detail that her life was certainly not the life of a princess. It was more like the life of the ugly stepchild that no one wants to talk about and would happily push down a well if it didn't mean having to answer a lot of bothersome questions later.

The life of an Hyuga heiress (or ex-heiress; her father and various council members always made a point to remind her that nothing has been finalized yet) consisted of work, pressure and frequent bouts of self-loathing and feelings of inadequacy.

Case in point, Hinata was currently trying to jimmy her window open with an old kunai she found under her dresser. It was the same window that for years was jammed due to wear and tear; that was the source of great anxiety for her whenever she built up the nerve to ask that it be fixed only to immediately chicken out because she didn't want to be a nuisance.

She thought that she could have called for help but the humiliation from such an act might be enough to kill her and she wasn't ready to take that option despite the smoke burning her eyes and poisoning her lungs.

So here she was—Hyuga Hinata locked in her room by her own sister who kindly released a smoke screen that will make her bedroom smell like an opium den for weeks and her only way out is to crawl out of her window like a common criminal.

The life of a princess indeed. Irrational as it was, Hinata just wanted to bite someone for the sheer pleasure of causing pain. It was a side of her she went through great pains to hide because she's always regretful after one of her rare shows of anger. But sometimes it just felt righteously good to be mad beyond reason.

"Ah," she exclaimed in surprise when the window suddenly opened. It made a horrible sound that suggested it probably wouldn't be closing properly in the near future but she was not concerned about that.

Hinata jumped out the window onto the roof tiles, billows of smoke following behind her. She choked on the fresh air and she hacked unpleasantly as her body rejected the toxins. She tried to forgive her sister, remembering that Hanabi was never one for thinking things through but at that moment, it was very difficult.

"Hanabi," she wheezed out in between gasps of air. She activated her Byakugan and immediately picked up the high levels of chakra out towards one of the training fields. Judging by the intensity of the chakra flares, there was a fight currently taking place. Hinata was honestly surprised. Deep down, she knew that if there was a voice of reason in this madness it would be Neji. There was no way the Hyuga genius would cooperate with such an obviously bad idea but apparently she greatly underestimated her sister's ability to get her way.

She felt it curling in the center of her chest and she knew there was no denying it. She was angry. No, amend that—She was very angry. She didn't ask to be involved in whatever Hanabi and Neji were doing. She was minding her own business, reading her books and staying out of everyone's way like a good little disgraced heiress. But now—now!—her room was uninhabitable, she was feeling inadequate as a ninja _again_ (because really, a smoke screen is such an elementary trick) and she's probably going to be blamed in the near future for: a) Hanabi being a quivering, black and blue, chakra depleted mass of goo in the middle of the training field and b) Neji, the gifted shinobi of the Hyuga Clan, becoming a vegetable due to excessive and repeated use of his curse seal for being the cause of said colorful mass.

Hinata actually snarled in frustration before she quickly made her way towards the training fields. She had to stop the idiots before someone found out.

0

* * *

><p>0<p>

It was primarily by luck and secondarily by skill that Hanabi managed to dodge one of her cousin's more spectacular attacks. She had contorted her body in such an inhuman manner that she doubted she would ever be able to repeat the move again.

Not that she would ever tell that to Neji.

She saw how his eyes widen fractionally as she leapt back, the only sign of surprise he gave away on his otherwise impassive face, and she took a few moments to congratulate herself while she caught her breath and determine her next plan of attack.

"That was an unusual move," Neji said blankly. "One would think you were auditioning for the circus."

"Don't be jealous, Neji. If you ask nicely, I might teach it to you."

"Hardly worth knowing. You were simply lucky."

Hanabi's eye twitched in annoyance. "Can't you ever acknowledge when someone got the better of you?" she growled out.

"I can and I have," Neji answered flatly, clearly unimpressed. "I need not make such an acknowledgement here."

It suddenly dawned on her and the chakra veins bulged angrily around her eyes. "Have you been holding back?"

Neji rolled his eyes. "Of course I have. Do you honestly think I would fight you with full force? The fight would have been over long ago. I'm simply humoring you so you'll leave me alone."

Hanabi quickly snapped into her fighting stance. "That is IT! You better defend yourself for real, my friend, because I am about to kick-"

She stopped suddenly upon sensing another chakra presence approaching rapidly towards their location. It was vaguely familiar but she couldn't quite place it.

The chakra felt hyper-charged but controlled, the feeling was akin to fine, sharp razors cutting through the air. Her skin prickled with apprehension.

Neji, too, appeared to be equally transfixed; standing with his guard down as he tried to make sense of what this new chakra presence could be.

As the presence drew closer, the sensation changed to a feeling more like water, a thunderous tidal wave crashing through everything in its path-

_Water._

"Hey, do you feel that?"

_Water._

_Angry. Water. Familiar. Family. Sister._

"Oh!" Hanabi's eyes widened with dread as she realized belatedly what the presence meant. "Nej—"

Suddenly, she could feel the presence behind her and she turned around to find a very angry Hyuga Hinata glaring dangerously at her.

"Hina—"

Before she could say or do anything, Hinata impulsively but firmly grabs her by the shirt, pulls her down over her knee and proceeds to spank her butt like it was long overdue.

Hanabi's shock was quickly replaced by pain and humiliation. She flailed about, trying desperately to get away but her sister's grip was solid and her strikes were very accurate.

"You never think, do you?" Hinata demanded angrily, raining down strikes that punctuated each and every word. "You just go around doing as you please without thinking about how your actions affect others! It is time for you to grow up, Hyuga Hanabi!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry," Hanabi cried, tears of pain and mortification rolling down her face.

Mercifully, Hinata stopped the spanking and sat the now shamed girl on the ground. "We'll see how sincere you are in a moment," she declared ominously, turning her attention towards her cousin who was so shocked by what he was witnessing that he didn't have the good sense to run away.

He couldn't help but take a step back as Hinata approached.

"Don't you _dare_ run away, Hyuga Neji," Hinata practically growled, her hands glowing with hot chakra. "I need to have a word with you."

0

* * *

><p>0<p>

The following hour found Neji and Hanabi sitting rather uncomfortably in the medic's office, looking quite cowed by their afternoon experience. How did things go so horribly, horribly wrong, Neji wondered, his left eye closing shut from the swelling.

He looked over at Hanabi who couldn't seem to find a comfortable position in her chair. But she dared not complain. Neji cleared his throat, "So, you set off a smoke screen in her room?"

Hanabi glanced over at him briefly before looking away. "I-Yes."

Neji nodded thoughtfully. "That was stupid."

"I am aware of that now, yes."

"I would have beaten your ass too."

"Yes, I know," and Hanabi squirmed with more discomfort knowing she brought this all upon herself.

Neji sighed and suddenly winced when his back gave an uncomfortable twinge.

"How's your neck?" the younger Hyuga asked sincerely.

"It's fine."

"Her strength has improved tremendously. I didn't think she could throw you like that."

"Me neither." Neji grimaced and leaned forward with his arms on his knees to relieve the pressure off his back. "Thankfully the tree broke my fall."

"…I think she was aiming for the tree, Neji..."

"I was being sarcastic, you twit!"

"Well, I didn't know! You're sense of humor is weir—"

The door opened and Hinata walked in. If she heard the barely audible gasps of terror upon her arrival, she ignored them. "G-Good, you're both still here," she said hesitantly.

She walked over and sat in a chair facing her cousin and sister looking very remorse. "I-I wish to apologize for losing my temper earlier. I've been under a lot of stress lately…and the smoke screen…my room simply smells awful…regardless, it was no excuse of my behavior. I should not have assaulted you both like that. I hope you can forgive me."

The transformation was simply amazing. Here sitting before them was the meek, shy Hinata that everyone in the village was familiar with but Neji and Hanabi were no longer fooled. They were now painfully aware of other side.

"Hina-chan," Hanabi began quietly, "You don't have to apologize. I don't blame you for being angry. I'm really sorry."

She looked over expectedly at Neji who was listening intently as he continued to lean heavily on his knees. He gave her a sideways glance when he felt her glare upon him. "What? Oh," he turned his attention back to Hinata and said, "I think your actions were well justified, Lady Hinata."

"You don't think you need to apologize too?" Hanabi seethed.

"For what? I didn't destroy—"

"Why were you two fighting again?" Hinata asked suddenly. She had crossed her arms and was now leaning back in her chair, waiting for an answer.

Neji and Hanabi immediately froze to the spot, recognizing they were once again on thin ice. Hanabi gave a conciliatory smile. "We weren't fighting per say. We were sparring."

"Practice, you can say," Neji added helpfully.

Hinata looked unsure. "I-It seemed p-pretty intense for a sparring session that is why I ask."

"Intense, you say," Hanabi repeated, playing very dumb.

"That was not our intent," Neji clarified. "We must have let the session get out of hand. We apologize, Lady Hinata, for making you worry."

Hanabi nodded eagerly in agreement, liking Neji's response better.

Hinata studied them both intently for a moment before she looked away, suddenly looking very pensive. "I do not like to see you two fight. You're both very dear to me and…I will need to rely on you both for what is to come."

"What is to come?" Hanabi repeated anxiously, sharing a very worried glance with her cousin. "Hina-chan, what do you mean? What's going on with you?"

Her sister's anxious tone snapped Hinata out of her brooding and she forced a smile on her face. "I just want the three of us to get along, that's all."

There was more to be said between the three of them. They could easily sense it but instead the silence settled around them.

Hinata sighed and lowered her gaze. "I should go." She stood up and held up her hand, staying Neji and Hanabi when they attempted to stand as well. "Please rest. I will check on you both later."

They watched Hinata as she left and to Hanabi she suddenly looked so vulnerable under the unknown burden she chose to carry alone. Hanabi looked over at Neji and saw the same worry mirrored in his expression.

Unconsciously, the young girl's hands tightened into fists upon making her decision. Her sister was right. It was time for her to grow up.


	18. EIGHTEEN

**A/N: **Read and review. Three more chapters to go!

**EIGHTEEN: Remember that great love and great achievements involve great risk.**

"I would like to propose a toast!" a young Gai announced loudly in the crowded bar. "To Hizashi for making the rank of jounin! You do us all proud!"

"Cheers!" The crowd of ninjas raised their drinks happily towards the newly minted jounin.

Hizashi smiled and raised his drink before taking a long sip. "Very nice, Gai, and without the tears. I'm impressed."

He looked over to see his boisterous teammate's eyes welling up with fat tears and he immediately became wary. "Gai, don't!" But he was pulled into a painful bear hug before he could do anything else.

"It's just that I am so proud of you!" Gai cried out through the river of tears, squeezing tighter. "You have become a shining beacon of what hard work and YOUTH can accomplish! To make jounin at your age is truly an amazing feat! I…I just don't know how to express my joy at this moment!"

"You can start by getting us another round," Hizashi say coolly and Gai could sense an undercurrent of killing intent from his Hyuga teammate.

He looked down to see that in his overjoyed enthusiasm, he knocked over both of their drinks and anyone who knew Hizashi knew he did not tolerate anyone interfering with his drinking; friend or not.

"I'll be right back," the Green Beast said hastily before dashing off towards the bar.

Hizashi shook his head at his friend's antics and waited, scanning the bar for familiar faces and cute girls. He saw Sarutobi Asuma approaching and waved in greeting.

"Well, Mr. Jounin," Asuma greeted good-naturedly, "how does it feel?"

"No different from yesterday, I assure you."

Asuma laughed. "I didn't realize you were so desperate to get away from your family. Now that you're jounin, the missions won't stop and worse—they might give you a genin team to supervise!"

"Oh, god!" Hizashi laughed at the thought, bringing his hand to his forehead in mock dread. "Can you imagine? I'd have those kids traumatized in a week. I'm horrible with kids; they weird me out!"

Asuma laughed out loud at Hizashi's choice of words just as Gai returned with the drinks. He happened to look towards the entrance and his brow furrowed with confusion. "Hey, Hizashi, isn't that your brother over there?"

Hizashi snorted, not even bothering to look up from his beer. "Gai, I know you like jokes but that was the worst one yet."

Asuma took the bait and looked over, raising his eyebrows with curiosity. "No, Hizashi, I think Gai is right."

Irritated, Hizashi scowled. "You guys…" but when he looked over, his mouth dropped open with shock. There standing at the entrance was his brother looking utterly and completely lost in the dive that had become Hizashi's favorite place to hang out.

He excused himself quickly and made his way over to Hiashi whose facial expression was a mixture between curiosity and revulsion as he looked over the bar scene. Thankfully, he wasn't wearing his more noble attire, opting instead for simple yet elegant clothing but Hiashi's manner and poise easily set him apart from the commoners that frequent the current establishment. Hiashi couldn't be more out of his element, Hizashi lamented, which begged the question:

"What are you doing here?"

Hiashi looked at his brother with satisfaction and gave a small nod in greeting. "Hizashi—"

"Is something wrong back at home?" Hizashi asked anxiously immediately stepping into his role as Protector because something had to be horribly wrong for Hiashi to be here.

Hiashi blinked with surprise. "No, I—"

"Is it on fire? Did the Council revolt? Is it those fucking Cloud ninjas again because-"

"Hizashi, please calm down! I assure you everything is well."

Hizashi took a step back, flabbergasted. "Then what are…you doing here?"

"I came to congratulate you," his brother said simply handing him a rectangular shaped box, "on making jounin."

Hizashi could only stare at his brother in amazement. "I don't understand. What is this?"

Hiashi smiled. "It's a gift. That is what you do for such occasions. Open it."

Hizashi took the gift but still couldn't let the matter rest. "They allowed you to come all the way out here—HERE—just to give me a gift?" The elders have always been very strict about monitoring Hiashi's whereabouts and overall schedule. And he was never alone. "Where are your servants?"

"I imagine back at the complex," Hiashi answered evasively, looking around with interest at the festive atmosphere. "I snuck out."

Hizashi's amazement immediately ricocheted up to horror. He could only imagine the pandemonium back at home at the realization that the head of the clan was missing. "You snuck out!" He held on to the slim hope his brother was kidding.

But Hiashi was unfazed. "Open your gift, Hizashi."

The younger twin looked down at the gift in his hand and back at his unflappable brother, amazed at the indifference Hiashi was displaying at the moment. Did he not realize the trouble he caused for himself? The party—his party—continued to go on around them but it mattered little to Hizashi now with a family crisis looming in the near future.

Thinking he should appease his brother's request so that he may quickly get him home, Hizashi tore open the box to look at the gift inside. However, his shock was born anew when he saw the contents. "This is father's headband."

"Yes," Hiashi said proudly.

Hizashi shook his head. "I can't wear this. This is for you!"

"But you made jounin before me," Hiashi stated reasonably. "So you should be allowed to wear it."

"But you're the eldest!"

"That doesn't matt—"

"Don't say it doesn't matter!" Because the order of their birth had always mattered in all things, especially for Hizashi.

Hiashi frowned, perhaps realizing his misstep, and looked away. "I want you to have Father's headband."

It would hurt his brother not to accept the gift but still… "There will come a time when you make jounin. What will you wear then?"

Hiashi smiled deviously, "I was thinking I would simply wear your headband given you will no longer need it. The elders wouldn't know the difference."

Hizashi didn't think he could take anymore incredulity that night. His brother's behavior up to this point was bordering on insane. "You can't be serious."

"I am very much so," Hiashi returned gracefully. "Just give it some thought, Hizashi. Now," he said with anticipation, "I would like to try a beer. Where do I acquire one?"

Hizashi sighed in defeat. His brother had evaded his caretakers, snuck out of the clan complex, traveled clear across town alone—Hizashi blanched at the thought—to give him their father's headband and presumably spend time with him on his special day. The least he could do was buy him a beer for the hell he was going to pay later once the elders found out where he's been. Taking him home now or later wasn't going to change that. "Follow me."

Hiashi gave him a genuine smile that did not abate for the rest of the night as Hizashi introduced him to his friends and the joy of partying with one's peers.

But it did not compare to the smile he made when Hizashi handed him the gift box with the younger twin's worn headband inside.


	19. NINETEEN

**A/N: **Read and review! Two more chapters to go!

**NINETEEN: Spend some time alone.**

The cousins have been sparring for almost an hour and Hinata couldn't be more elated. Typically, whenever she trained with her stolid cousin, their matches lasted ten, sometimes fifteen minutes with Neji the victor. By the end of it, she was thoroughly beaten up while Neji looked as fresh as a daisy. She had often wondered if her cousin thought their training sessions a waste of time for he hardly seemed challenged but he had yet to refuse her offers to train and had, on occasion, initiated a training session whenever she was too shy to ask.

Now, as she stared at her cousin across the yard, it appeared he was breaking a sweat. Hinata took that as a small victory.

"You have been practicing," Neji said to her simply.

"A little," Hinata returned.

The boy smirked. It was the closest he ever came to smiling and Hinata wondered absently if the serious boy had ever once gave off a full blown smile in his sixteen years of existence. She would have to ask Lee and Tenten next time she saw them.

"Ready?" Neji asked as he raised his hands to fighting position.

Hinata mirrored his movements. "Always."

They flew at each other. Chakra flared as the two clashed in a high speed battle. Where Neji's strength was in his power and precision, Hinata's was in her flexibility and grace and between the two, the Gentle Fist looked more like a choreographed dance than a deadly martial art.

She zeroed in on Neji's right side where he had left an opening and for a wild moment, Hinata thought that this would be the day she'd beat the undefeatable prodigy and she raised her hand to the exposed chakra point ready to strike. However, in that moment, Neji showed why he was considered a prodigy in the first place.

Spinning suddenly, Neji managed to barely avoid Hinata's attack and the girl's momentum carried her forward unprotected. Neji came up fast and with a blast of chakra from his open palm, sent her spiraling crazily across the yard where she crashed painfully against a tree several meters away. She could feel her bones and organs shift unhappily upon impact but she paid little mind to that and to the pain as the adrenalin of the fight continued to course through her veins.

'_I was careless!_' she chastised herself as she leapt to her feet assuming the fighting stance. '_When did he learn to do that?_'

She waited for her cousin's next attack but it never came. Neji was staring at her with a look of abject horror, arms hanging limply at his side.

" Lady Hinata, are you alright?" He sounded on the verge of panic.

"Yes!" she said determinedly, focusing on naught else but her opponent, despite it suddenly becoming more difficult to do so. She felt a warm, sticky fluid trickle down her forehead between her eyes but she ignored it. After all, a ninja could not allow mere trifles to distract her from the fight at hand.

Unfortunately, she could not ignore the sudden wave of vertigo.

Or the ground as it rushed up rapidly to meet her.

Her last coherent thought before she fell into black oblivion was to recall the last time she saw Neji smile.

He was four years old.

* * *

><p>0<p>

* * *

><p>By time Hinata regained consciousness on a hospital bed; she had missed out on quite a bit.<p>

Fearing that he'd accidently done what he had intentionally attempted to do a few years ago; Neji had hoisted his charge upon his back and ran to the hospital nonstop. Upon arriving, he found that most of the more seasoned medical ninjas were unavailable, as they were attending a talk of some visiting medic, and the only person available was Tsunade's secondary apprentice, Yamanaka Ino.

And Neji was NOT cool with that.

The two had never gotten along under the best circumstances and a copiously bleeding, unconscious Hyuga heiress on what was supposed to be a slow day for Ino did not meet the criteria of best circumstances. It certainly did not make things any better for Neji after an awkward confession revealed exactly why said heiress was insensible and bleeding all over the floor in the first place. Nonetheless, this did not stop him from seriously questioning Ino's credentials and competency as was his duty as Hinata's protector.

By time Hinata came around, Ino had crudely told Neji where he and his credentials could go; the trip requiring a hand basket and sunscreen, and Neji had opted to wait out in the waiting area before he found himself with more blood on his hands.

"W-What happened," Hinata asked groggily. Her body ached all over but that was distant news from a faraway land compared to the pounding in her head.

"Your cousin smashed you through a tree," Ino supplied before realizing she should probably check the girl's memory. "What do you remember?"

Hinata laid still momentarily, trying to get her bearings. She felt terribly confused. 'I-We were training…how did I get here? Where is Neji?"

"He's outside waiting for you," Ino said gently, making mental notes of the Hyuga's symptoms. She was obviously concussed; it was just a matter of determining the severity. "He carried you to the hospital. You don't recall?"

Hinata shook her head slowly in the negative, closing her eyes. She wanted to sleep.

"I can't let you do that quite yet," Ino's voice cut in through the fog of Hinata's mind. "Let me check your eyes."

Hinata opened them blearily; annoyance floating sluggishly through her mind at the fact that she couldn't focus. A small light then flashed in her eye, making her squint involuntarily.

"Tsk, Hyuga eyes," Ino muttered to herself before putting away the standard light and reaching for a light specialized in filtering past the Hyuga cornea to the pupil behind it. "How does your head feel?" she asked after resuming her examination.

"H-Horrible."

"Nauseous?"

"Yes."

"Hmph," the blonde ninja stepped back after seeing all she needed. She placed the small light in a pocket on her white coat and placed her hands on her hips. "Looks like you got a grade three concussion. You're going to be out for a while."

"Oh, no," Hinata groaned as she sat up, swinging her legs over the edge of the table. The movement made her dizzy and she had to stop to collect herself. "How long?"

"With this type of concussion, at least two weeks," Ino answered with a shrug, watching as her patient visibly sagged at the news. "That also means no Byakugan for that amount of time too. The brain is quite vulnerable while it's recovering so 360 degree vision would not be a good idea right about now."

"I u-understand," Hinata said slowly but she was very disappointed. This could not have come at a worse time. She was just starting to see improvements in her fighting and now she would have to sit out for almost half a month.

Ino watched the girl for a moment before her expression softened into sympathy. She couldn't say she and Hinata were good friends but one couldn't help but like Hinata. The same, however, could not be said about her cousin. "Are you a glutton for punishment or what? What are you doing training with someone like Neji anyway? The guy's off."

"He's helping me to get stronger," Hinata defended.

"Really? From here it looks like he's helping you to an early grave."

The Hyuga sighed deeply. "He is my cousin and he means well. He may not show it but he feels dreadful about this, I'm sure of it. So please, do not be too hard on him." She looked up at the blonde and smiled timidly. "Besides, he's the only one who's willing to push me. It's the only way I'll ever become a stronger ninja."

"Oh, well, alright, Hinata," the medic relented, "It's just that I don't like to see my girls beaten up like that. We have to stick together, you know."

Hinata laughed weakly at Ino's show of 'girl power.' "Of course."

"Alright, let me take you to Neji before he comes kicking down the door looking for you."

Ino guided Hinata to the waiting room. The Hyuga's steps were slow but steady and that in itself was encouraging. They found the Hyuga prodigy sitting alone in the waiting area, staring out the window. He immediately rose from his seat the moment he saw them.

"Like I said before," Ino began as she gently handed Hinata's care over to her protector, "no training, no Byakugan for two weeks. Get plenty of rest, although tonight you'll need someone to wake you every six hours. It's just a precaution to make sure nothing else is going on. If nothing comes up, come back in two days and we'll check up on you."

All this time, Ino had smiled pleasantly and spoke in a soothing voice in deference to Hinata's comfort but that quickly changed the moment she decided to leave parting words for the village genius. "And you," she added, pointing sharply at Neji in an aggressive manner, "I'm going to need you to practice what the rest of us like to call 'self restraint'! You got that!"

Neji scowled and turned his head aside in a dismissive manner.

Ino scowled in return but opted not to say anything as she was more concerned with Hinata getting home.

Hinata bowed. "Thank you, Ino. I'll see you in two days."

"Yes, and remember, take it easy."

* * *

><p>0<p>

* * *

><p>The walk home was uneventful if not slow. Hinata was determined not to fall over and had focused solely on keeping one foot in front of the other. Neji was a silent shadow beside her for the most part, although she did notice the fretful glances he cast in her direction whenever she slowed down or put a hand up to her head. At one point he even offered to carry her home and as tempting as it was, Hinata's pride made her refuse. She was not going to let her father see her being carried home. She would crawl first. However, when Neji offered his arm for support (a very chivalrous and kind gesture from one who did not liked to be touched), Hinata gratefully accepted it.<p>

Once they made it to her rooms, there was a potentially disastrous and most likely scarring situation when rather than going straight to bed, as Neji had naively assumed she would do, the Hyuga girl opted to take a shower first, leaving her mortified cousin to agonize the entire time that the first time he would ever see a naked woman would possibly be when he found his swooning blood relative face down on the shower floor in all her birthday suit glory.

It was the longest ten minutes of his life.

Thankfully, she came out of the washroom on her own power, fully clothed and soon she was settled comfortably in bed.

"Neji, I thank you for all your help. You need not stay…" Hinata was quickly falling into slumber even as she tried to persuade her duty bound cousin to take the rest of the evening off.

"Ino specified that you are to be awakened every six hours," Neji reasoned sitting comfortably on the floor next to the futon. "Therefore, it makes more sense for me to stay here for the duration of the night."

Hinata's eyes were beginning to drift shut. She was too tired and in too much pain to argue but she gave one last effort. "Someone else could watch over me. It need not be you."

"I prefer to do it. Unless," and here Neji glanced away self consciously, "you rather have someone else to sit with you. Then, of course I would find someone more to your liking, Lady Hanabi perhaps."

Hinata smiled very faintly, her voice, when she spoke, was equally so, "No, stay…"

Neji nodded, sighing with relief. He was going to ask if she wanted anything for the pain but soon realized that his charge was fast asleep. The young man noted the time and settled in for his watch.

The first six hours passed by with no interruptions. At the designated time, Neji gently shook Hinata awake, asking if there was anything she needed. She looked vaguely confused, as though she wasn't quite sure why her inexpressive relative was in her room to begin with, but then she said no, smiled softly and fell back asleep.

It didn't take long for Neji to become bored and he began to look at the books on Hinata's bookshelf, hoping he would find something of relative interest. He was more than mildly shocked to find that Hinata had some heavy reading material: history, philosophy, law, poetry, dance theory (that, oddly enough, made sense to Neji) and classic literature. The books looked very well read with notes jotted in the margins.

"You are full of surprises, aren't you," he murmured softly to the sleeping form.

He had just selected a history book, preparing to resume his watch when the door slid open suddenly revealing Hyuga Kõ.

"You," the Main servant said with derision. "What are you doing here?"

Before Neji could answer, Kõ turned and saw Hinata asleep in her bed. His eyes widened in surprise. "Lady, Hinata, forgive me! I didn't realize…"

He stopped when he realized there was something unusual about the young woman's sleep. Kõ carefully drew closer to the bed and saw the stitches along Hinata's hairline and bruising. He whipped around to face Neji, his eyes glaring accusingly, "What have you done to her!"

Neji was taken aback by the sudden accusation and it took him a moment to answer. "There was an accident during our training session. I struck Lady Hinata with too much force. She has a concussion."

"This is the second time Lady Hinata has come to significant harm by your hand," Kõ stated harshly. "You…" He stopped and looked down at Hinata, making sure she was still asleep before promptly marching over and grabbing Neji by the shoulder to lead him out the door.

Neji, with very little effort, could have easily outmaneuvered Kõ but status reigned in this situation. As a member of the Main House, Kõ had unquestionable authority over Neji.

Once they were outside, the servant continued his verbal attack. "You are a menace! You are hardly worthy of calling yourself her protector!"

Neji simply stared back at the servant, trying to hold firmly onto reason. "Again, it was an accident."

Kõ narrowed his eyes. "Hardly. You have attacked Main House members in the past in addition to Lady Hinata. There are no accidents when it comes to you. You may have won over Lord Hiashi but I don't trust you in the slightest. You won't be satisfied until you finally kill her."

"That's not true!" Neji exclaimed, unable to take that slander quietly. "I-I'm not that person anymore. I want to protect Lady Hinat—"

Kõ suddenly reached out and forcibly grabbed Neji by the collar, stunning him to silence. "If I had the power to do so," he said lowly, "I would activate your seal until it killed you."

And he meant it. Neji could read the sincerity in the older man's face and knew that the only reason he wasn't dead was because Kõ didn't know the hand seal that would activate his curse mark.

"Get out of here!" Kõ ordered, shoving the young man away roughly.

Neji staggered but recovered his balance. "L-Lady Hinata needs someone to wake her every six hours!" he said desperately, unwilling to abandon his duty as Hinata's protector.

"I will take over the vigil for Lady Hinata," the servant said as he opened the bedroom door, "and inform Lord Hiashi of your involvement in her injuries." He looked back over his shoulder and glared at Neji with cold determination. "Make no mistake, I will not allow you to harm Lady Hinata ever again!" With that he closed the door rudely in Neji's face.

Neji stood alone in the hallway, momentarily at a lose. He looked down and realized he was still holding one of Hinata's books and sighed. Now Kõ will probably accuse him of thievery in addition to attempted murder. The day just kept getting better and better.

With very little options, Neji settled himself on the floor next to the bedroom door to continue his vigil. He will not shy away from any punishment of Lord Hiashi's choosing nor will Kõ's threats intimidate him.

Neji was as determined as he was stubborn.

It's going to take more than a Main House servant with a vendetta to keep him from his place as Protector.


	20. TWENTY

**A/N: **This life lesson was ridiculously hard, hence the delay. Hope you enjoy. Reviews are welcome. One more chapter to go!

**TWENTY: Smile when picking up the phone. The caller will hear it in your voice.**

The branch member handed little Neji the radio smiling gently, "Your father wants to speak with you."

Neji's eyes widened with delight as he reached eagerly for the radio. The branch member showed him how to press the button to speak and to release it to hear his father's voice. The little boy caught on quickly. "Father?"

There was static for a moment before he heard his father's voice. "Hi, Neji! How's my little boy?"

The reception quality was very poor but the man was insistent upon talking to his son and the members of the Branch House did their best to accommodate their leader's request. Hizashi had been away on a mission for almost a month and everyone knew how close Hizashi was to his son. So it was really no surprise that he would take the first opportunity to speak with his child, no matter the difficulty.

Neji had felt his father's absence keenly and was clearly overjoyed to have this opportunity. "I've been very good, just like you told me," he reported eagerly. "I've been practicing my stances all by myself!"

He could hear his father laugh but it sounded shaky through the bad reception. "That is wonderful! I can't wait to see how far along you've come."

"Father, when are you coming home?"

"Soon, son, I promise."

"How soon?" Neji persisted, his voice starting to sound a little petulant.

There was a hesitation on the other end and the static almost drowned out his father's reply. "Neji, remember what we talked about before I left? You have to be brave. We both have to be very brave."

The little boy pouted, not quite understanding why he had to be brave in this way. He could be brave in other ways, like when he didn't cry after falling and skinning his knee, but this was hard. "I want you to come home," he said sadly in a rare show of uncooperativeness.

"I know, son," Hizashi said quietly with a sigh. "I'll do my very best, ok?"

Neji nodded before realizing that his father couldn't see him. He pressed the button. "Okay."

"That's my boy..." There was more static and sounds of a commotion before his father's voice came back through more urgently. "Neji, I have to go now but I'll talk to you again soon. I love you."

"Bye, Father," Neji said hurriedly but there was only static on the other end.

0

A month after speaking with his son, the mission goes from bad to worse. His team had sustained heavy causalities and he was the lone survivor. Hizashi was bleeding profusely from deep cuts on his torso and he strongly suspected the last senbon that grazed him was laced with poison because he was now running a high fever.

With great difficulty, he activated his Byakugan and saw five enemy nin waiting for him. Five enemy nin standing between him and his son.

Hizashi closed his eyes briefly as he refocused. He couldn't allow his emotions to run amuck but he was frustrated and in a lot of pain. All reports indicated that it was only suppose to be a B-rank mission but it wasn't until they actually engaged the enemy that they realized the true breadth of what they were contending with. Hizashi currently possessed the enemy's plans for an invasion and they were fighting like hell to get them back. With rapidly depleting chakra reserves and severe injuries, Hizashi began to wonder if he was going to survive this mission.

But he made a promise to Neji, he thought with renewed determination as he methodically went through his supplies, and he really didn't like disappointing his boy.

Four senbon and a kunai. One of the kills would have to be at close range. Not ideal but he'll make do. He'll have to make the kills quick; otherwise he'll be at the disadvantage.

With one more passing thought for his son, Hizashi turned his attention resolutely to the task at hand.

"We know you're out there, Leaf nin," one of the enemy nin taunted, clearly enjoying the advantage they had over him. "Come on out and play!"

Hizashi couldn't help but smirk even as his breath labored. They had no idea who they were dealing with and he was not in the mood for being polite. He'll start with the idiot who gave away his position.

He activated his Byakugan one last time and flickered out of sight to engage the enemy.


	21. TWENTYONE

**A/N: **And done! Thank you everyone for being so patient with me. This last chapter was a bear! Thank you to everyone who supported this little project. I'm quite proud of it. Please review and let me know which chapter and/or character you liked (or disliked). I like to keep inspired. Since school is demanding more of my time, my updates will be slower but I am working on some other Hyuga inspired stories. I just can't tell you when I'll submit them. Thanks again! Read and enjoy.

This chapter is part III of the multi-part story featuring Hinata (see chapter 5 for part I and chapter 15 for part II).

Warning: Stories have not been beta-read so mistakes and inconsistencies are mine. Hopefully, not too many! :)

**TWENTY-ONE: When you realize you've made a mistake, take immediate steps to correct it.**

The week started off as disastrously as Hinata predicted and from an objective standpoint no one was at particular fault; they were simply unfortunate victims of bad luck, though Hinata strongly suspected Fate.

It started with the swamp. The locals had called it a grassland but really—Hinata knew a swamp when she saw one. Apparently, the recent monsoons had pounded the terrain into something unrecognizable and what was once a beautiful landscape was now a murky, putrid mud pit.

And it was the only way to get to their destination.

Channeling the chakra to their feet made the task of walking on the unpredictable terrain possible but not without mishap. When walking on water, one had to modulate their chakra flow to come in sync with the water's current; seasoned shinobi no longer gave the task much thought, so instinctual the skill had become. But when one did not know if they were going to step onto a hard surface or through a watery muck until they've committed their weight into the step, modulating chakra flow suddenly required more concentration.

Of course, Neji was the best out of all of them, sinking down to his ankles before he managed to make the needed adjustments. This naturally triggered Naruto's competitive side and it wasn't long before they were pulling him out of the mud, which he managed to sink into down to his waist at one point.

It was a miserable trek. The drying mud on their skin itched and the mosquitoes were unforgiving. Hinata couldn't have been more relieved when she finally caught sight of the forest edge.

"Almost there!" she said aloud as she pressed forward, swatting mosquitoes by the handful.

She took one more step and before she could react, she sank swiftly into the mud well past her head. It was quite a surprise for everyone, but especially for Hinata, to go from trudging through the muck to suffocating within a span of seconds. And the more she struggled, the deeper she sank.

She tried to use a chakra burst from her feet to propel her out of the mud but she could not find a hard surface to gain purchase. Desperately, she raised her arms above her head, flailing about hoping she would come across something that would pull her out of the mud.

She continued to use her chakra burst and suddenly she felt a firm grip on both her wrists. With a powerful yank that sent excruciating pain through one of her shoulders, Hinata suddenly found herself soaring through the air—sweet, precious air!—before colliding with a very hard body.

She was too busy breathing to fully appreciate the awkward position she was currently in, for she had to have been lying on top of either Naruto or Neji, but for those few seconds while she recovered her breath she couldn't care less.

"Ugh…Hinata, are you alright?"

It was Naruto then and he sounded pained.

She lifted her muddied head towards Naruto's face. She was lying flush on top of him and he was gazing not at her but at the sky straight above them with a pained grimace of his face.

Hinata became alarmed at the unusual expression. "Naruto, are you alright!"

"He's fine," Neji said abruptly behind the pair as he quickly hauled Hinata up and off Naruto and on to her feet. "Our concern lies with you."

Naruto rolled off to his side, holding his groin. "Y-Yeah." The young man turned pale and looked like he wanted to throw up.

Hinata's concern persisted. "Naruto, you're hurt!"

"He's fine," Neji said again with annoyance as he attempted to wipe some of the mud off her face but quickly realized it was pointless. She was quite a sight. "You kneed him in the groin when he pulled you out of the mud."

That made sense. She recalled her knee connecting soundly with something during her flight and her own chakra burst added to the momentum of the pull. "Oh, my! Naruto, I am so s-sorry!"

"Don't worry about it," Naruto whimpered. He had managed to get to his knees but he was still bowed over holding his groin miserably.

"What's wrong with your shoulder?" Neji demanded, showing absolutely no concern for his teammate writhing in the mud behind him. "You're favoring it."

Hinata winced and brought a tentative hand to the throbbing shoulder. "I might have dislocated it when I was pulled out of the mud."

"Idiot!" Neji turned sharply to Naruto. "Were you trying to tear her limbs off! I told you to stay calm!"

"I'm sorry," Naruto said lowly, hanging his head.

But Neji wasn't hearing it. "Sorry is not going to cut it! If you'd listened to me instead of rushing in like you _always_ do, we could have avoided injury to Lady Hinata!"

Most likely deciding that he had taken enough abuse for the day, Naruto's eyes flashed angrily as he shot back, "If I'd listened to you, Hinata would still be drowning in the mud!"

Hinata was making a futile effort to remove some of the muck off her face while she gathered her thoughts. So it took her a moment to realize that Neji and Naruto were on the verge of killing each other. "Let's just make our way into the forest and set up camp!" she tried to say over the raised voices but they didn't hear her.

"You are an imbecile! We go through this every time we go on a mission together and you never learn! Never! I will not have you put Lady Hinata's life in jeopardy!"

"I was the one who saved Hinata, you arrogant, stuck up…"

"Naruto! Neji, please!" Wanting to step between them before there was bloodshed, Hinata took a step but promptly sank back into the mud with a shriek. This time she didn't go completely under. She managed to channel her chakra to her arms and braced herself, sinking only to her chest. Her injured shoulder throbbed in protest but she didn't cry out.

Neji and Naruto turned around and looked appropriately stunned to find Hinata back in the mud. They could tell that the young woman was quietly fuming and knew better than to comment on her current predicament. Both boys shared a shamed-faced look before Neji cleared his throat, "Perhaps we should head into the forest and set up camp."

Hinata tried to puff her hair out of her face but it was so sodden with mud that it hardly moved. "Good idea."

0

Camp was a paradise compared to the hell they trudged through and it was all thanks in part to the clean, flowing water source nearby. Hinata did her best to remove most of the mud from her hair and body but the process was slow due to the injured shoulder and the resilient nature of mud.

When she had found the stream, she had simply walked right in, clothes and all, and attempted to soak most of the mud away before washing with the small bar of soap Neji loaned her. Her own supplies did not fare well with the mud bath and her spare clothes suffered the most. In the end, Neji gave her his extra pair of pants and Naruto—because he needed his spares as well—gave her one of his shirts. She was grateful she didn't lose any of her shoes during the whole debacle or she really would have been in a bind.

After a thorough washing that left her feeling almost normal again, she returned to the camp to find that Neji had already started the fire and had set up both of their tents. Naruto was nowhere in sight, presumably having gone further upstream to wash up.

She smiled her thanks to Neji as she returned his supplies and sat beside him as he tended the fire.

"How is your shoulder?" he asked as he rearranged the burning logs with a stick, his eyes never left his task.

"It is stiff," she admitted but left it at that. While at the stream, she examined the shoulder with her Byakugan and detected torn ligaments. The shoulder will most likely require surgery but she dare not share that with Neji or Naruto. Their vehemence earlier that day surprised her. "Has Naruto been gone long?"

"Not too long," Neji answered, casting his eyes off into the forest. "He said he would try to catch fish for our meal. He obviously feels he needs to atone for mangling you earlier today."

Hinata looked at Neji wearily. "Why are you so hard on him? It was an accident."

"Someone has to," he answered unapologetically as he stabbed his stick into the fire. "The idiot is starting to notice."

"Notice what?"

Neji looked at her with a slightly exasperated expression. "You."

Hinata blushed furiously and looked away. "W-What are you talking about?"

"He's been watching you more lately," Neji said, narrowing his eyes with suspicion. "Since the Pain Invasion." He shook his head as though not understanding. "Did anything happen out there while you were fighting?"

"No," she lied plainly and she felt guilty for this. Over the years, they had become each other's most trusted confidants—war and their respective responsibilities to their family foraging the bond-but she couldn't tell Neji about her declaration. He would call her a fool and she didn't need anyone to tell her what she already knew. "Unless you mean being run through with a chakra-laced spike?"

"No, not that."

"Ok, then no, nothing important."

Neji frowned thoughtfully, oblivious to his cousin's rare sarcasm. "Then it must be something else. Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that you've…grown recently." He said this under his breath as though he was loathe to acknowledge it.

Hinata blushed even more as she unconsciously folded her arms over her ample bosom. It didn't help matters that she was currently going commando to allow her underwear to dry so she felt particularly-abundant. "I dare you to clarify that."

"I rather not," Neji said quickly, sensing her pique. "I can honestly say that my workload as your protector has doubled since you hit puberty, Lady Hinata, and Naruto's attentions are especially troublesome given that you favor him, for reasons I still cannot comprehend," he added because he wanted to make sure his view was clear on this point.

"I don't—"

Before Hinata could probe further into Neji's so called 'workload', Naruto returned proudly from the stream holding aloft three large, freshly cleaned fish. He wasn't wearing a shirt and water dripped sensuously—at least from Hinata's point of view-from his body.

'_My word!_' Suddenly, Hinata felt as though her dream had just come to life. She stood up abruptly at the sight of him. "N-N-Naruto!"

"See, Hinata, I brought back dinner! What do you think?" He gave a big grin as he held the fish out to her.

"W-Wonderful!"

The blond ninja sobered a little as he looked at her but then quickly looked away, "Uh, how's your shoulder?"

"It's fine," she said reassuringly.

Naruto nodded. "Good! I…I was afraid that I hurt you."

Hinata gave him a sympathetic smile. "You saved me, remember?"

He gave a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes but then seemed to remember he was still holding the fish. "I better get started on these," he said as he went off to finish the preparations.

"Alright," Hinata said quietly as she watched him walk away, slightly worried.

Neji rose silently behind her with a jaundiced look. "I saw that."

Hinata turned around. "What—"

"Don't even bother," Neji interrupted, crossing his arms as he leaned in close to scrutinize her expression. "I know infatuation when I see it."

Hinata sighed. Perhaps Hanabi was right about Neji needing to get laid. "Are you going to be like this the entire mission?"

"Very funny," he said suddenly appearing very tired. "Just wait here while I make sure he doesn't ruin dinner."

She couldn't help but smile slightly at her cousin's behavior, because oddly enough she knew that it came from a loving place. But she did give Naruto one last look before heading towards her tent to rest before dinner.

0

The following day showed promise in that it was rather uneventful. Again, Hinata led the way, using her Byakugan to find the hidden trail, followed by Naruto and Neji bringing up the rear.

It was just as the village elder had explained in the mission scroll, which was thankfully not too damaged by her mud incident. The forest grew extremely dense and the terrain gradually became steeper as they drew closer. It made the tracking the trail difficult and Hinata could appreciate why the village was left relatively untouched during the war.

She will never know if it was luck or her natural intuitiveness that drew her attention to it but as they picked their way through the overgrown trail Hinata became increasingly aware of a growing tension in the air. It was akin to a bow string being progressively pulled taunt and with each step the tension grew.

She scanned the surrounding area but nothing stood out. The tension was still there though and it was becoming so palpable she dared not take another step for fear of releasing it.

"Oi, Hinata. What's wrong?"

She turned to face her team very carefully. The look on Neji's face told her he was sensing the same ill feeling. "I think we set off a trap."

"Huh!" Naruto looked around in bewilderment. "I don't sense anything."

He took a step towards her and the tension increased with such intensity that Hinata shot up her hand anxiously.

"Stop!" both her and Neji called out in unison.

Naruto froze to the spot, staring at Hinata with wide eyes. "What is it?"

"Whatever it is," Neji said behind him, "it is drawn to our chakra levels so don't move."

"I couldn't detect it with my Byakugan," Hinata said, looking around.

"It helps to have a focal point," Neji replied as the chakra veins gathered around his eyes. He focused on Naruto who was obediently staying put and frowned. "I see chakra strings attached to him."

And Hinata could see them too. With Naruto as her focus, she could see the chakra strings coming from seemingly infinite directions and she sucked in her breath with trepidation. "They're attached to all of us."

Neji nodded with a grim expression. It was a very sophisticated trap for both Hyugas to miss it. "I suspect breaking the strings will release the trap."

"Well, what do we do?" Naruto asked with some frustration. "We can't just stay here."

"We'll have to run," Hinata said with realization. "The cave entrance to the village is another 50 yards away. We'll have to hope the trap does not extend beyond it."

"I agree," Neji said succinctly, though the look on his face expressed what they were all thinking. It was a huge risk but they had no other options.

Hinata took a deep breath and turned around carefully to find the cave entrance. She could see more of the chakra strings waiting along the trail and swallowed nervously. For an insecure moment, she wished Neji or Naruto was leading.

"I'm going to have a few choice words for the village elder if we survive this," Neji practically growled.

"You and me both," Naruto concurred with equal vehemence as he carefully pulled out a kunai.

Hinata's lips tightened with concentration before she sprinted forward. "Let's go!"

0

Hinata found herself lying face down on a dance floor of all places. She could feel the cold, wooden surface under her cheek and the faint sound of music floating around her. It was vaguely familiar but wrong. Why was she dreaming now of all times.

"Oh, how I missed this place!" her mother called out from somewhere in the room. She sounded quite elated. "I'm so happy you remember the dance hall. Hinata, are you awake yet?"

Bewildered, Hinata looked up to see her young mother doing pirouettes around the room. She was wearing a black leotard with ballet shoes and her long hair was pulled back into a neat bun. She was stunning.

"Mother?"

"I brought you here a long time ago when you were a baby," her mother said breathlessly, beaming happily as she finally came to a stop. "It's amazing what the mind can recall."

"Mother, what am I doing here?" Hinata stood up in alarm, looking around the dreamscape. "I'm in the middle of a mission!"

"Oh," her mother said sympathetically and she rubbed her daughter's arm soothingly, "you got knocked out, dear." "Quite brutally, I might add. I am not sure if I approve of this Naruto character. He is awfully rough with you."

"Naruto knocked me out?" She could only imagine the hell Neji was raising. "I'm sure it was an accident."

Her mother frowned unimpressed and crossed her arms. "You should not fall into the habit of excusing his atrocious behavior. Men will only rise to the standards you set for them so you shouldn't lower them, for heaven's sakes! Besides, it's distracting you from what's really important."

"What?"

Her mother looked at her sternly. "You are the captain of this mission, are you not?"

Hinata nodded tentatively.

"Then do not allow these boys to treat you like a helpless damsel in distress, especially if they only going to cause more harm!"

"Mother, I—"

"First your shoulder and then your senses! I'm not sure how much more 'saving' you can take. And yes, Neji is quite talented but _you_ are the future leader of the Hyuga Clan and more than capable of leading this team! Those boys will not respect you as their captain if you see yourself as beneath them!"

Hinata lowered her eyes consciously. "I'm not the clan leader, remember."

Her mother smiled confidently. "Well, as they say in the performing arts," she reached out and lifted her daughter's chin so Hinata would look at her. "Fake it until you make it."

Hinata sighed. "It's not that simple, Mother."

"You think so, hmm," The woman tapped a finger to her lips in thought. "Perhaps I can help then."

Hinata's eyes widen, not liking the sound of that. "What does that mean?"

Her mother looked around the dreamscape and a calculating smile came to her face. "I think you're about to regain consciousness. I'll have a small window but I think I can pull it off."

"Pull what off! Mother, don't do anything! I'm on a missi—"

But her mother was gone and she was left alone in the dreamscape.

And because the situation called for it, Hinata expressed her dismay the best way she knew how, "Shit!"

0

"What the hell is wrong with you! Are you _trying_ to kill her!"

"It was an accident," Naruto pleaded as he looked over his shoulder at the very angry Hyuga leaning heavily on the wall. Neji was wounded but had absolutely refused treatment until they had addressed Hinata's injuries, which was a prominent bump on the head and unconsciousness courtesy of one hyper-active ninja.

The moment the chakra strings broke, senbons came from all directions at various yet frightening velocities. Dodging the projectiles proved near impossible and Hinata had resorted to using her own chakra to push the weapons away from their path of escape. She was amazing but it wasn't enough. Fatigued, she couldn't gather chakra quickly enough to push the last attack away and a panicked Naruto used his momentum to throw his body at her, pushing both of them into the cave entrance before the last barrage rained down.

Unfortunately, the force of his push smashed them both into a wall and Hinata took the brunt of it. She was out cold and the bump on her head appeared to be growing larger.

Neji had already outlined in graphic detail what he was going to do to Naruto should Hinata suffer brain damage or die from this misfortune, and while he was not looking forward to the testicle removal procedure, his concern was mainly for the Hyuga woman lying on the floor in front of him.

"W-Wait, I think she's coming around."

An openly relieved Naruto watched as Hinata's eyes fluttered open. He smiled and leaned in closer when she focused on him and tumbled back in surprise when the heel of her palm suddenly connected painfully with his chin.

"Ow!"

"You, sir," Hinata began as she sat up, "have taken enough liberties with my well-being." She brought a hand to her forehead and paused in shock at the feel of the goose egg-sized bump. "What the…" Her eyes narrowed irritably as she rose to her feet with more grace than one who was obviously concussed should have.

She glared down at Naruto coldly. "I am going to need you to refrain from future heroics if you cannot control yourself and work with the team. Otherwise, you'll put the mission in jeopardy. Do you understand?"

Naruto's eyes widen in surprise before his face became crestfallen. "Yes…captain."

He watched as she strode past him with authority to Neji who was staring at her strangely.

"Neji?"

The Hyuga furrowed his brow questioningly. "Lady…Hinata?"

"Are you injured?"

"I was struck by a senbon moments before entering the cave."

Hinata frowned, taking in Neji's slumped appearance. "Have you treated it?"

Neji shifted uncomfortably. "No. I need…assistance…with removing it."

Hinata arched an eyebrow in question and her cousin blushed.

"It's…in the back of my leg."

"You mean your ass," Naruto corrected as he stood up, cracking his jaw.

"Shut up, Uzumaki!"

Hinata brought a hand to her head and closed her eyes.

"Hinata, are you—"

"We'll have to remove the senbon first before we can move forward," Hinata said, brushing off Naruto's concern. She walked over to her bag and started rooting through her supplies. "Had it occurred to you that it may be poisoned? We cannot afford delays." She pulled out some of her food pills, a pain pill and a generalized antidote for precaution.

"Take these," she ordered as she walked back over to Neji, holding out the pills. "It'll help with the pain."

Neji scowled as though his pride just took another blow. "I don't need—"

Before he could finish, Hinata atypically forced the pills into his mouth and clamped her hand hard over his nose and mouth until he swallowed. Neji's eyes were huge with shock.

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" and she smiled gently to take the sting out of her harsh treatment.

Instead of answering, Neji's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell back into a dead faint.

"What happened?" Hinata demanded, flabbergasted as she stared down at the prone Hyuga. Her hand was still hovering in the air from where it covered Neji's face.

Naruto picked up the food pills from Hinata's bag. "Curry-flavored." He sighed uneasily. "Well, Sakura did say she was experimenting with different flavors since people complain so much about how bad food pills taste."

Hinata turned around to face Naruto. "What?"

Naruto shrugged. "Neji doesn't like spicy foods."

"You can't be serious! They were hardly spicy!"

Naruto held his hands up in a helpless gesture. "He's a sensitive guy, I don't know! It's not the first time he did this!"

Hinata looked from Neji to Naruto in disbelief before deciding to make the most of the situation. "Well, since he's currently being so cooperative, let's roll him over and get this senbon business started. Naruto, if you would bring over the rest of my supplies. I could use your assistance."

"Erh, right," Naruto said reluctantly, most likely not looking forward to seeing that part of the Hyuga's anatomy.

0

They were quite a sight when they finally arrived in the village.

Again, Hinata lead the way while Naruto followed with Neji slumped over his back. They suspected the curry-flavored food pill somehow magnified the potency of the pain pill, which was a mild sedative, because the Hyuga genius had been utterly useless the moment he woke up.

"He's drooling on me again," Naruto reported with a shudder.

"No, I'm not," Neji slurred, wiping his face groggily on the back of Naruto's shirt. "I'm…shut up."

Hinata looked back at her team with sympathy. "Just bear with it a little longer," she said quietly. "They are sending for the elder now." She had a headache and Hinata was not sure if it was the result of the nightmare of a mission, the bump on her head or her mother's show of assertiveness in the cave. She had watched the events transpire like a spectator watching a movie and while she was on one hand horrified, on the other she quite enjoyed the feeling of confidence her mother conveyed in her actions.

She recognized that people were typically sent off to the asylum for less than what she experienced so she didn't even bother to explain what happened to her. If pressed, she would have blamed the head injury but Naruto didn't even question it given that tending to Neji's injury demanded both their attentions. She could still feel the residuals of that confidence as the elder approached and by the look on his face he knew he had some explaining to do.

"Oh, dear. Please forgive us! It was not our intent to put you in danger."

"I'm finding that hard to believe," Naruto said irritably as he shifted Neji's dead weight to a more comfortable position. Neji mumbled something in comply but no one could understand him with his face in Naruto's back.

"You said in your letter that the traps were deactivated," Hinata said with more authority than she ever thought her voice could carry.

The village elder looked from her to Naruto before a realization came over his face. "Yes, but our farmers have been seeing more bandits in the area and we reactivated some of the traps to discourage raids."

"You reactivated the traps!" Naruto's eyes flashed angrily. "We could have been killed!"

"Forgive us," the elder bowed nervously. "We did not know if our message would reach you in time and we had to act." The elder looked over the team of ninjas with worried eyes. "We will set you up with our best accommodations while you are here and send our best medic to tend to your injuries. We are eternally grateful for the Hidden Leaf's assistance in this matter."

Hinata sighed. He wasn't lying, that much she could detect with her Byakugan. She turned and looked over her team. They were a little worse for wear but they survived and Hinata figured she should be grateful for that. Now the actual mission can begin but first she needed to take care of her team.

"Accommodations would be most appreciated," she said politely taking on a more diplomatic role. "And the Hidden Leaf is as equally invested in helping its neighbors. Once we are settled, Naruto and I will deliver the message from our Hokage."

The village elder was visibly relieved and bowed in gratitude. "If you would follow me, I will take you to your rooms."

As they followed the elder to their promised accommodations, Naruto gently nudges Hinata with his shoulder and smiles encouragingly.

She smiles in return and manages to relax some of the tension in her body. It could have been worse for her first mission as captain.

"My…leg itches," Neji slurred against Naruto's shoulder, sounding half awake.

"You mean your ass," Naruto corrected, surrendering to the bizarreness of the moment. He will never see Hyugas the same way ever again.

"Whatever."

0

"You were wonderful."

Hinata turned around to see her mother looking at her with a warm smile. The strange dreams no longer distressed her, so frequent they had become. "It was Naruto who made the mission a success. The village elder trusts him."

"And I believe you have earned his trust as well. Don't sell yourself short, dear. You have quite a charm about you."

Her mother was wearing a beautiful princess gown that Hinata remembered from the fairy tales she used to read as a child. She looked down to see that she was wearing a similar gown but she didn't feel like a princess. Instead, she frowned at its lack of mobility. Its very nature confined her and made her helpless. She looked around and realized she was in the most quintessential tower; the kind that only existed in dreams.

"I believe in this dream you are waiting for your knight in shining armor to rescue you," her mother said helpfully when she saw her daughter's look of confusion. She brought her hands primly in front of her, falling easily into the role of a monarch. "However," she shifted her eyes over to the door towards the back of the room. "Why wait?"

Hinata smiled. "That was so cliché, it was painful."

"It's your dream, sweet pea. I can only work with what I have at the moment."

Hinata looked at the door and her smile grew wider. Decisively, she began to pull the ridiculous dress off, stripping down to the white chemise underneath before running out the door.

As she ran down the spiraling stairs, she enjoyed the feel of running, the freedom, the confidence. She could do this, she realized with wonder.

She didn't stop running even as she made it outside. She ran past Dream Naruto who had just arrived on his white steed, giving her a perplexed look. She turned to give him a quick wave but didn't bother to stop.

Dream Naruto watched her head towards the horizon, wondering what in the world was going on before a call from above drew his attention away. He looked up to the tower to see an older woman waving her handkerchief out the window in jest. His eyes widen in surprise.

"Well, young man," she said lightly, "I'm waiting!"

- The End –


End file.
